


Rival Captain

by chxronica



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers/Josh Sawyer Brotp, Alex POV, Alex is a hockey player, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Kara plays soccer, Maggie plays soccer, No Supergirl, Slow Burn, she seemed like the hockey type, slow burn???, they're in high school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 38,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9263909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxronica/pseuds/chxronica
Summary: Alex is the captain of the hockey team. Maggie is the captain of the soccer team. At National City High School their two teams have been rival twenty years.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alex seems like the type of girl who would play hockey and other physical sports growing up.

Alex always loved the idea of doing something physical. She played hockey, soccer, and softball by the time she was nine. She eventually had to drop softball if she wanted to continue hockey and soccer while still getting perfect grades. When she was a freshman in high school Kara came and one of the first things Alex thought her was how to play hockey. (Not a great decision when she was first started learning how to control her powers)

 

When she was in the middle of freshman year she was approached by a man by the name of J’onn Jonzz who offered to train her, and by the time she was seventeen she had master lathi khela, krav maga, jujutsu, and the art of fencing. Of course, she had to drop soccer when went to start training. (She already had a one up on some of the recruits because she was fit from sports.)

 

Now it was her last year at National City High and she was prepared. She already had a scholarship to National City University for hockey, if she wanted, and the school has one of the best bio-engineering programs out there and she was set to join the DEO after she got her Ph.D. All she has to focus on was getting through this year and she is ready to go.

 

The night before her first day as a senior Kara came into her room and crawled into her bed next to her. “What’s wrong Kara?” Alex groans but rolls over to face her sister.

 

“What if they don’t like me?” Kara asks pouting at Alex.

 

“Kara they’ll love you,” Alex says because in all reality it’s impossible to hate Kara.

 

“But what if they don’t like the idea of a homeschooled kid on varsity?” Kara whined.

 

“If they don’t let you on the varsity soccer team I swear I will walk straight over there and beat up their captain,” Alex says reassuring Kara who doesn’t doubt her at all because of all the time she’s thrown punches to defend her.

 

“Thank you Alex… I really appreciate it,” Kara says and reluctantly starts to sit up.

 

Alex knows her sister better than the back of her hand at grabs Kara’s hand and pulls her back to laying position. “Kara I know you want to stay.”

 

Kara lets out a little squeal and pulls Alex into an awkward hug and Alex knows this is why she let her mom get her a queen bed so her sister can always feel safe and loved. “Thanks, Alex I love you,” Kara says releasing her from the hug.

 

“Just don’t make me regret it and I love you too Kar,” Alex says and switches the light off on her bedside table. Alex waits for Kara’s breathes to slow down before she slips out of bed walks downstairs and into the living room where her dad is sleeping on the couch still in his DEO outfit. (He never knew about her training with the DEO and she found that funny because for her whole summer break she spent 12 hours there every day)

 

“Dad, I need your help with something,” Alex whispers shaking his shoulder lightly. He stirs slightly and Alex shakes his shoulder a bit harder a second time, this time waking him up.

 

“What time is it Al?” He asks groggily and Alex looks at the watch he gave her when she turned seventeen. The watch says that it 1:30 in the morning but it doesn’t feel that late.

 

“It’s 1:30 but I need your help finding my old soccer ball, the one I used to set the high school record for most goals scored in a game,” Alex says she still remembers the day it was in her first and only soccer season at NCHS and it was halftime but she had already beaten the record and by the time the game was over she had a total of seven goals.

 

“Why do you need the ball so badly?” He asks looking at his daughter who he hadn’t seen look this determine since she proved her biology textbook and teacher wrong last year, she had succeeded and got an award for the discovery she made.

 

“It’s for Kara I think it’ll give her the confidence she needs,” Alex states grabbing her dad's hand and pulling him to his feet. He was taller but Alex was almost as strong as him so it worked out.

 

“Okay sweetheart I think it’s in the basement,” Jeremiah says and starts walking towards the basement and down the stairs. Down there is the usual pool table and the couch with the tv and all the gaming systems.

 

“Dad, can we play a round of pool before we look? I’ve got this new strategy I want to try out.” Alex says to her father who has already moved towards the boxes in the back.

 

“Your mother is going to kill us if she finds out we were up this late,” Jeremiah says but turning around to see Alex already giving him the Danvers sisters famous pout.

 

“One game but you’re not allowed to tell your mother anything.”

 

“Yes I won’t say a thing,” Alex says walking over to the pool table and begins to set up the balls to break.

 

Four games later and Alex earned enough money to buy herself a new stick. They’re about to set up for a fifth when they see a light go on in the kitchen and then Eliza walking down the basement steps.

 

“What are you two doing playing pool at two-thirty in the morning on a school night?” Eliza asks the two people who are sheepishly looking at the floor.

 

“Alex needed help with something and she convinced me to play a game of pool with her but she one and there was money on the line, we must have lost track of time,” Jeremiah says to his wife who’s giving both of them stern looks.

 

“You two are too competitive for your own good. I’m going back to bed find what you’re looking for and go to bed.

 

“Okay mom,” Alex says and turns back towards her dad who’s grabbing a couple of boxes. Eliza walks out and the two of them burst out laughing at being caught for something as stupid as trying to win money back.

 

“We better find what you need,” Jeremiah says once they calm down.

 

“Yeah,”

 

“Here try this box,” he says handing Alex a box that’s labeled Alex’s stuff. She opens it and pulls out her lucky bandana that she would always wear during softball games. Then she pulls out her old soccer cleats and in them is a picture of her teaching Kara how to play. She smiles at the picture and grabs the old soccer ball that was covered in grass and blood stains. She puts it next to and see’s a photo of a girl who she met her first year at a soccer camp at seven. The picture is her and the girl smiling a toothy smile and Alex remember it being one of the best smiles she’s seen.

 

She stands up with the ball in hand and the two photos she slips into the pocket of her sweatpant. She packs it all away and hands it back to her dad to put it away. She walks upstairs with him and when they reach the top of the stairs she hugs her dad goodnight and slips back into her room, Kara sleeping peacefully.

 

Alex puts the ball on her desk and gets back into bed letting Kara snuggle closer to her for warmth, falling asleep to the thought of being back on the ice tomorrow.

 

That morning Alex is woken up by the smell of pancakes being made and Kara singing in the shower. She quickly grabs her clothes and goes to the other bathroom to take a quick shower to waken herself up. She gets out of the shower the same time Kara does and they practically race to get downstairs.

 

“Girls no running in the house I made plenty of pancakes for everyone,” Jeremiah says as his girls rush into the kitchen.

 

“Yeah but Kara’s greedy and won’t share what’s already made,” Alex says pushing Kara’s hand out of the way to ensure she can grab at least four pancakes. Kara sticks her tongue out at Alex and Alex being the mature person she flips her off.

 

“Rude!” Kara exclaims but perfectly use to Alex’s constant use of language or rude gestures.

 

“What did you do this time Alex?” Eliza asks grabbing a three cups to fill with coffee.

 

“Thanks, mom,” Alex replies sarcastically. “I didn’t do anything I just called Kara out on her greediness.”

 

“No she made a rude gesture,” Kara says sticking her tongue out again. “Tattletale,” Alex says just loud enough for Kara to hear.

 

“You started it,” Kara defends herself.

 

Jeremiah just chuckles at how his two girls can go from being sentimental and loving and the taunting and teasing in mere seconds.

 

“Girls eat your food you don’t want to be late,” Eliza says handing Alex her cup of coffee.

 

The rest of breakfast flies by and they both go upstairs to grab their bags. Alex grabs her shoulder bag throwing it over her shoulder and fishes the two photos out of her sweatpant pockets. She only takes the one with her and Kara and the balls which she chucks at Kara when she walks out.

 

“It was my ball from varsity soccer thought you would want it.”

 

“Thank you Alex. Can you give me a ride to school?” Kara asks putting the ball in her duffle bag.

 

“Yeah sure come on,” Alex says grabbing her duffle bag that was by the door. They take the truck because she has to transport more than one duffle bag but normally she would take her bike. When they’re pulling out Alex notices a girl getting into a car with four other most have duffle bags and seem to be related. One girl, in particular, caught her eyes because of the smile she had on her face as she joked with her siblings. She knew that they had new neighbors but she didn’t suspect such a beautiful girl to be one.

 

Alex shakes these thoughts from her head and drives to the school and park in her usual spot that she claimed a couple years ago. When they get out of the car they’re met by Lucy Lane, captain of the softball team, and James, head of the newspaper and photography club. “Long time no see Danvers,” Lucy says pulling the taller girl into a tight hug. “And Kara you get one too.” Lucy pulls the even taller woman into a tighter hug.

 

They’re all friends even though Kara is a couple years younger than them and she'd need them more now that she’s no longer home schooled. “Come on we need to get our schedules and go to homeroom,” Alex says and then under her breath. “No powers unless you’ve gotten an okay.”

 

The day flies by and Alex has most of her classes with Lucy and a couple with James but those weren’t until after lunch. Alex finds a table easily and soon after she sits down Lucy and James have joined her. “So guys how was your two year anniversary?” Alex asks them since she was out of town for the last couple weeks of break.

 

“It was good Jame took me on a picnic and taught me how to photograph moving objects without them becoming blurry,” Lucy says reaching into her bag to grab something.

 

“And Lucy took me to my favourite restaurant for dinner and then we saw a movie,” James finishes and Lucy finally found what she was looking for popping up with an aha.

 

“That sounds sweet,” Alex says glad that they’ve had such a pure relationship for the past couple years. Lucy slides a polaroid towards Alex that has a picture of Superman flying around.

 

“We got this picture of him and he said that he was visiting his cousin isn’t that cool he has family living here,” James says explaining the photo to Alex.

 

Alex is about to say something when Kara sits down and instead says, “Hey! Nice picture of Ka-- Superman.”

 

“Yeah, it is. So, Kara, you make any friends?” Alex says trying to change the subject quickly.

 

“Yes! His name is Winn and we have all our classes together and he can keep up with me when it comes to astrology. I think you would like him because he’s a nerd and he knows a lot about science,” Kara begins to excitedly explain but catches him walking in and frantically gestures for him to come sit.

 

The boy is tiny and wears plaid shirts and pants. He nervously approached the table and sits next to Kara who begins introducing everyone.

 

“You didn’t tell me you were related to the Alex Danvers,” Winn says to Kara once she introduced Alex.

 

“Should I be offended?” Alex asks teasing her sister.

 

“No no no no. I talked about you but I guess your name never came up,” Kara quickly tries to fix her mess up. “What does it matter what her name is?” Kara adds on as an afterthought.

 

“She changed half a textbook because she proved one of the theories wrong in it and that what the textbook was practically based off of. “She also did this while being the captain of the hockey team.”

 

“Alex you never told me you changed the book with your theory,” Kara whines looking at Alex and giving her a little pout.

 

“I didn’t know that it did, I didn’t have that class after that,” Alex tells Kara. It was the truth she didn’t give the class a second thought after she graduated, the only thing she did do was start college courses.

 

“You don’t strike me as an AP biology kind of guy,” Alex says to the boy who looks like more like he would be for computers.

 

“I’m not but they talk about it in programming. You’re a legend to most of the ‘geeks’ and nerds’” Winn says to Alex who was like his hero.

 

“Dude you’re a legend that’s pretty cool,” Lucy says Alex.

 

“My sister is a legend that’s more than cool. I never knew that no wonder the science teacher said he expects great things from me.”

 

“Calm down Kar and eat your lunch,” Alex says surprised those words had to come out of her mouth.

 

“Glady,” Kara says and has already inhaled three of her five sandwiches.

 

“I always forget that your sister is like a human garbage disposal,” Lucy says.

 

“Imnotchagerberagdeshposhal,” Kara says with her mouth filled with Alex chips.

 

“Kara I have seen you eat twenty pancakes and then a whole batch of cookies in one sitting,” James says to her teasing the youngest girl.

 

“And you’re already trying to steal my sandwich,” Alex says swatting Kara's arm away from her sandwich. They all chuckle and they continue on joking and messing around.

 

Alex participates for the most part but gets distracted when she see’s the girl from this morning walk into the cafeteria accompanied by four other people. Alex doesn’t give the other people much more than thinking they all look alike. The oldest of them has all her attention. The girl is probably the most beautiful person she has seen in her whole life and her smile might just make her die.

 

The girl turned towards Alex catching her eye and smiling even bigger showing off her dimples. Alex quickly looks away focusing on anything but the smiling girl hoping that there wasn’t the blush she could feel creeping up her neck.

 

“Is badass Danvers blushing?” Lucy teases noticing the blush on Alex’s face before anyone else noticed.

 

“Pfft… no,” Alex lamely deflects.

 

“Who’s the lucky person?” Lucy asks her.

 

“No one,” Alex says.

 

“I know who she was looking at,” Kara gloats in her sister's face. “And I know who everyone they’re sitting with.

 

“The youngest boy is Josh he’s a freshman, the first girl is Jess she’s a sophomore like me, the two sitting next to each other our twins Emily and Jason they’re juniors, and the oldest one is Maggie she’s a senior. Their last names is Sawyer and they just moved here from Blue Springs, Nebraska,” Kara says as everyone just look at her trying to figure out how she found all this out in four hours.

 

“What? I have second period with Jess and a little eavesdropping can’t harm anyone.”

 

“Kara! You have to be more subtle,” Alex yells whispers at Kara.

 

“It’s okay I know,” Winn says to Alex.

 

“How? Kara, did you tell? I swear mom’s going to kill you or me she’s going to kill me,” Alex asks Winn who is cowering a bit at her glare.

 

“N-n-no, she shares some facial features with Clark Kent the reporter who is Superman, which I know because he shares features with each other like height, weight, body structure, and facial structures, and Kara has some similar feature to Clark Kent leading me to believe she was related and they don’t have enough to be sibling so they were probably cousins,” Winn explains to the group.

 

“You’re smarter than I gave you credit for Winn,” Alex says impressed by Winn's ability to figure it out.

 

“Thanks that means a lot.”

 

“Guys it’s almost time for class so we should get going,” James says as he stands up and leaves with Lucy following.

 

“But there’s still ten minutes,” Kara says to the retreating people who didn’t hear her.

 

“That’s just their way of saying they’re going to make out before class,” Alex says to Kara.

 

“Ew!! Gross!! I didn’t need to hear that,” Kara says covering her ears for emphasis.

 

“You’ll get used to it, Kar,” Alex says brushing off her sister's disgust. “We should go now. We need to find your next class and knowing you you’ll get distracted.”

 

Alex was right Kara got distracted by at least six different vending machines before they even got to the English hall.

 

The rest of the day goes by fast and before Alex knows it’s time for her to meet Kara at the soccer fields to warm up before tryouts.

 

“Alex I need you to shoot the ball at the goal I’m keeping,” Kara says after Alex switched directions last second and made the goal in the opposing goal from the other goal.

 

“I wanted to know if I could still make the shot from here, I haven’t played in an actual game since freshman year.”

 

“But I need to warm up who knows who might be trying out,” Kara whines.

 

“Fine,” Alex says running to the other side of the field to grab the ball and kicking toward Kara who misses it by millimeters as it goes in.

 

“That’s not fair you’re the only one who could make that shot,” Kara shout to the Alex who’s running over to her.

 

“There are other people it’s simple calculations,” Alex explains to Kara.

 

“Can’t you just play like a normal person and shoot without doing math so I have a better chance,” Kara says to Alex.

 

“Nope. It’s not how it works I’m going to shoot how I shoot,” Alex says to Kara lining up another shot for the right corner. She takes the shot perfectly and Kara again misses the ball.

 

“I’m going to stop one Alex.” Kara throws the ball back to Alex and she decides for a shot that would only be mildly hard to stop from her position.

 

She shoots again this time Kara stopping the ball but having to do so at a very awkward angle. They continue this way for a while Alex getting progressively harder. They get so wrapped up that they don’t even notice the tiny girl who was watching from the sidelines.

 

“Tryouts don’t start for another ten minutes wouldn’t want to use all your energy,” the girl says and the two other girls turn around to face none other than Maggie Sawyer.

 

“I’m not trying out but my sister is,” Alex says to Maggie as Kara and her walk over.

 

“Why not? You made some pretty impressive shots,” Maggie ask Alex have seen most of her shots including the full fields.

 

“I don’t play soccer. Stopped after my freshman year,” Alex answers. “You’re here early Why’s that?”

 

“Captain of the varsity have to be here early,” Maggie says giving her a dimpled smile. Of course, the rival team's captain had to be gorgeous. For the past twenty years, there’s been a rivalry between the varsity soccer and hockey teams, no one knows how it started but they always compete for who can bring home the better trophy or who got more ticket sales.

 

“We should probably introduce ourselves. I’m Alex Danvers captain of the hockey team and this is my sister Kara,” Alex says extending her hand.

 

“Maggie Sawyer,” Maggie says not extending her hand. This was the way it was going to be then she could play this way.

  
“Good luck with tryouts Kar, I’ve got to go set up for hockey tryouts.” Alex gives her sister a quick hug before walking over to the ice rink. There something about Maggie that she can’t figure out but she does know is that it irritates her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex bonds with a hockey player trying out. Maggie and Alex get into a competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been so long. I've been trying to past school so it leaves no time fore writing. Hopefully updates will get more a schedule but I can't guarantee anything. This isn't betad all mistakes are mine.

Something about the ice called Alex. She didn’t know if it was the way skates sounded against it, the way she felt unstoppable, or the way she could just let everything go. When she was on the ice her only focus was the puck and the way her feet moved on the ice, she didn’t even notice when a small boy walked in and sat on the bench. 

 

She focusing on her warm up before tryouts when the boy approaches her to tap her shoulder. Alex turns around to see this small kid about 5’1 who looks familiar. “What do you need kid, hockey tryouts start in a few minutes.”

 

“Um… I’m here for the the hockey tryouts,” the young boys answers timidly. Alex tries but fails to contain the snort that she lets out of that. 

 

“I’m sorry did I hear that right?” Alex says chuckling. “You’re so tiny and you want to play hockey?” Alex continues chuckling to herself that such a small person would play hockey.

 

“Yeah… I um grew up on a farm in Nebraska. When we had free time during the winter we all played hockey,” The boys says.

 

“Okay kid, what’s your name?”

 

“Josh. Josh Sawyer,” the boy Josh says.

 

“Maggie’s little brother. That’s great you know if she come to any of the games she would instantly be shunned by at least half the school,” Alex says knowing that’s what would happen if the soccer captain comes to a hockey game with good intentions.

 

“Why?”

 

“You’ve got a lot of thing to learn for one hockey and the soccer team haven’t gotten along in at least ten years. Secondly, She’s the captain so that would make it even worse. Third and lastly, soccer and hockey don’t match unless you want the whole school to fucking split, which is not fun at all,” Alex says using hand motions to get her point.

 

“I’ll just tell her to jeer at us then,” Josh says matter of factly.

 

“I’m not gonna deny it I like you kid. What position do you play?”

 

“Goalie,” he answers confidently.

 

“Let’s see how good you do in tryouts then,” Alex says spotting more kids filling in.  

 

After a Alex is sure everyone is here she starts setting up the warm ups. “Alright everyone, I’m Alex Danvers captain of the varsity team. I won’t take pity on anyone or have charity cases you have to work for a spot on the team. Any questions before we start?”

 

A man in the back raises his hand. “You in the back.”

 

“Where are the tryout for the male hockey team because clearly a girl could never be as good as a man?” the man says with a cocky grin clearly thinking his insult was clever.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Mike Mon-el,” he says.

 

“Well Mike I hope you have good reflexes,” Alex says shooting a puck right towards his abdomen, Mon-El doubling over in pain.

 

“Anyone else want to question my authority,” Alex says. There’s no answer only horrified looks and one impressed “And if anyone thinks that they can’t handle hard feel free to leave know.” Ten or so people leaving Alex with a good thirty.

 

“Now that is over everyone start warming up and goalies you stay behind.” Everybody goes to start warm up leaving four people left. “You’ve got some big shoes to fill. Our last goalie was one of the best the school has had. Your tryouts are going to be simple you’re going to switch after every four pucks that are shots from the other tryouts. Now go pad up and be out in the next ten minutes.”

 

Once the goalies leave to get ready Alex calls the people who are trying out for deffensemen to show her their checking and skating skills. Decisions are pretty easy of who’s making on varsity and jv. After the goalies come back out she lets the wings and center to show her puck maneuvering and shots.

 

After another half an tryouts on other practical skills she tells them that results will posted tomorrow at lunch and that anyone who want can stay behind to scrimmage. Only eleven people stay behind and they quickly sort up the teams. Alex takes her usual position as right wing and the scrimmage begins. They only play one round before calling it a quits.

 

It’s a requirement for Alex to wait for everyone to be gone before she can go home. When she’s about to leave she realises that Josh is standing toward the back of the rink still waiting. “Josh come with me,” Alex says picking up her duffle bag. With the panick look on his face Alex decides she should add that he’s not in trouble.

 

They walk in silence for a few minutes, appreciating the silence. “Alex, where are we going?” Josh asks in a small voice.

 

“We’re going to pick up my little sister,” Alex says to the struggling Josh. “Here let me see kid,” Alex says taking the bigger duffle bag from Josh. 

 

“I can do it myself,” Josh says protesting with Alex jumping to try and grab it.

 

“I can’t have my varsity goalie getting injured, can I?” Alex says and the small boy lights up like a beacon.

 

“I made it onto varsity?!” he asks excitedly jumping up in down.

 

“You’re good enough to be our second goalie for our varsity but with some extra training you could easily get bumped up to to our go to goalie,” Alex says and the boy smile deflates a bit.

 

“Where am I going to get extra training?” Josh questioned.

 

“I don’t take charity cases but if no one knows then it’s technically not favoriting someone,” Alex says winking at Josh.

 

“You would do that?” Josh says disbelief lacing his voice.

 

“I like you kid. You remind me of my sister when she was younger and we’re neighbours so it won’t look suspicious,” Alex says and his smile could compete with Kara’s.

 

“Looks like we’re at the soccer field and there’s your sister. Remember you can’t say anything to anyone especially your sister, okay?” Alex asks Josh.

 

“Yeah I got it. Thank you, Alex.” Josh gives her a hug and then runs over towards Maggie and begins to talk happily.

 

“Kara how was your tryout did you make it?” Alex asks to Kara when she gives her a bone crushing hug.

 

“Maggie already guaranteed I made goalie for the varsity team,” Kara says happily. “Did you get any good tryouts?” 

 

“Yeah quite a few but Josh looks like the most promising,” Alex says and hits her that she still has Josh’s hockey bag. She’ll just give it to him after dinner. 

 

“Josh Sawyer like Maggie Sawyer’s little brother the girl you have a crush on?” Kara asks.

 

“I don’t have a crush on her and Josh reminds me of you when you first came to earth and I might be favouring him a bit, but it has nothing to do with the crush that I don’t have on Maggie Sawyer,” Alex answers with a Kara like ramble.

 

“ALEX AND MAGGIE SITTING IN A TREE,” Kara starts singing in kryptonese.

 

“Just because you sing in your native language doesn’t mean that I can’t understand it,” Alex says punching Kara in the shoulder. 

 

“Curse the day I thought you kryptonese,” Kara says to Alex.

 

“Come on dork let's go we can’t be late for dinner again,” Alex says taking Kara’s bag on top of the two she already has.

 

After dinner Alex tells her mom that she has to give the neighbours something and grabs Josh’s bag out of her truck. She walks over to the Sawyers’ residence next door and knocks. She was hoping that someone she could easily talk to would answer the door, but didn’t work out that way at a little kid opens the door.

 

“Hey is one of you older siblings home or you mom?” Alex ask the little girl.

 

“Ma!! Someone’s at the door!” the little girl shouts and Alex can hear someone walking towards the door.

 

“Hello. How can I help you?” the woman asks, who look to young to be Mrs.Sawyer.

 

“Alex Danvers I live in the house over and I have something for Josh,” Alex says holding up the duffle bag.

 

“Hold on,” the woman says. “Ma! Someone’s at the door for Josh!”

 

“Give me a minute Emma I’m not as young as I use to be!” Someone shouts back. After a couple minutes a woman in her late fifties early sixties come to the door.

 

“Emma you could of told me it was the neighbour,” the woman says to Emma.

 

“What can I do for you sweaty?” Mrs. Sawyer asks.

 

“I have Josh’s hockey gear. I’m Alex. Alex Danvers.” Alex awkwardly shifts from foot to foot as Mrs.Sawyer sizes her up.

 

“I know who you are. He’s in the backyard you can go give to him because he seems to adore you,” Mrs.Sawyer says moving out of the way so that Alex can come in. “Just go to the back of the house and the door by the kitchen.

 

“I’ll show her,” the little girl from earlier says eagerly pulling Alex towards the back of the house.

 

When they get to the backdoor the girl retreats back to the living room and Alex goes through the door. The first things she notices is Maggie Sawyer maneuvering the ball with grace, who manages to look really beautiful even though she’s covered in mud. She watches her as she goes to line up her shot and shoot it perfectly and the little victory dance she does. Then she shakes her head because this is the captain of the soccer team who she should despise.

 

To get herself to stop thinking about Maggie she looks for Josh and sees him playing a defensive position. “Hey kid, here’s your hockey gear,” Alex says as she walks over to Josh. She hands him his gear and turns to leave now that the whole Sawyer family knows she’s here. 

 

“Wait Alex do you know how to play soccer?” Josh calls back to Alex.

 

“Yeah I played my freshman year and I play with my sister here a there, why?” Alex says turning back to face him.

 

“Do you want to play because they’ve got Maggie and it’s only fair that my team gets someone who has played hockey,” Josh explains giving a hopeful smile.

 

“I don’t want to intrude,” Alex says thinking of a better excuse.

 

“Danvers you wouldn’t be intruding, let’s put your skills to the test hockey player,” Maggie says standing next to Josh and who makes her look tall.

 

“Who do you think trained Kara?” Alex says to Maggie stepping closer to tower over her.

 

“How bout this than if my team wins you have to confess something that no one else knows,” Maggie says.

 

“And if I win, Sawyer?” Alex ask their bodies very close to each others now. 

 

“Same thing,” Maggie answers and Alex can’t back down from challenge not when the prize is so vital.

 

“You’ve got yourself a bet Maggie Sawyer,” Alex says taking a few steps back and extending her hand to shake. 

 

“First one to ten, Alex.” Maggie says and they get into their separate teams.

 

When the score is seven to five, Alex wining, they take a few minutes for a break. Alex checks her phone and has about twenty text from Kara.

 

**Puppy: Alex what’s taking so long?**

**Did they kidnap you?!**

Alex skips a bunch questions like that to the most recent text.

**AAAALLLLEEEEXXX!!! ANSWER MY TEXT!!** **  
** **I’M GOING OVER THERE IF YOU DON’T ANSWER ME IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES**

 

**Me: Kara I’m fine just got wrapped into a game I’ll be home soon. Love You.**

 

Alex doesn’t looking at her sister's response turning off her notifications before putting her phone back down. “Come on Danvers let’s finish this,” Maggie shouts.

 

“I’m coming Sawyer.”

 

Maggie’s team ends up beating her team to ten by one point. “Looks like you lost Danvers. What’s one thing no one knows about you,” Maggie says.

 

“You’ll have to wait to get your answer,” Alex says grabbing her phone and walking towards Maggie. “Just make sure you’re up around twelve thirty,” Alex whispers just loud enough for Maggie to hear when she walks by.

 

“It was nice meeting all of you but my sister might kill me if I don’t help her with her homework,” Alex says biding her farewells to everyone and going to the front of the house. She says bye to Mrs.Sawyer and Emma before walking back home to shower and help Kara.

 

After she gets out of the shower she goes into Kara’s room to help her with her homework. She’s sitting there excitedly bouncing up and down. “Alex you’ll never believe who was a crush on you?” Kara excitedly says the second Alex walks in.

 

“Who?” Alex says resisting the urge to roll her eyes at Kara. 

 

“Well after you texted me saying that you were playing a game I decide I should eavesdrop a bit and Jason thinks that you’re hot when you play dirty which I didn’t need to know, but anyway after you left one of them was like I think that Josh is crushing on his captain and then someone else I couldn’t tell who it was said ‘yeah him and i both, Jess’,” Kara says finishing her ramble of a story.

 

“Awesome now let's finish your chemistry homework alright?” Alex asks Kara.

 

“Okay,” Kara says not going to argue.

 

After about twenty minutes of doing the rest of her homework they decide to watch a episode of their current tv show. “Kara do you think you could deal with a nightmare yourself tonight?” Alex asks half way through the episode.

 

“Do I have to?” Kara ask Alex pausing the show to look at Alex.

 

“Yeah I’m not going to be here tonight I have plans so I need you to be able to handle it yourself.”

 

“Yeah I can do it tonight especially since you have a late night date with a mystery person,” Kara says teasing Alex.

 

“Whatever just hit play so I have time to do my homework.”

 

They finish the episode and Alex does the rest of her homework. When the clock said 12:30 she changes into something other than pajamas. Which means one of her leather jackets and jeans. 

 

She climbs out of her window and lower herself to hang from it, letting go to drop the rest of the distance. She climbs over the backgate into Maggie’s yard and goes to the first window. (which she totally had Kara x-ray to see which one was Maggie’s and not know it was her because she can see her through her window.

 

She can easily climb up to knock on Maggie’s window. The window opens almost instantly and Alex instructs Maggie to dress comfy and meet her outfront. 

 

After A few minutes Maggie comes out the front door in jeans and a sweatshirt. “Where are we going at twelve thirty in the morning that could be your biggest secret, Alex.” Maggie says yawning.

 

“Come on,” Alex says lacing her fingers through Maggie’s and pulling her along for a couple minutes stopping in front of a bike. “Here you’re going to need this,” Alex says handing Maggie her spare helmet and putting on her own. She mounts her bike and waits for Maggie to mount behind. 

 

“Scared,Sawyer?”Alex teases Maggie but she does see fear in her eyes. “Don’t worry as long as you hold on tight you’re safe I’ve been riding for year. Trust me you’ll love it.”

 

“Okk..okay,” Maggie says mounting the bike behind Alex and holding on tight. Alex starts the bike and takes of slower than she usually does, slowly gaining speed the more Maggie relaxes. By the time they hit the highway Maggie is fully relaxed and Alex is going as fast as she knows a first time rider would be comfortable with. 

  
After half an hour they’re getting closer to their destination and they are exiting onto a dirt path. In a few minutes Alex is about to reveal a big part of herself to a girl who she barely knows but trust with her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. If you have a prompt or want to talk my tumblr is always opened @agtdamnvxrs


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex reveals her secret and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know it's been forever but I've been really busy and had a super bad case of writers block for this. Hope you enjoy! It is shorter than usual.

Alex picks up a little more speed so that Maggie can’t commit any of this to memory. Stopping outside two big warehouses Alex gets off the bike.

“Wait here I’ve got to grab something,” Alex says entering the building closest to them. It only takes her a few minutes to grab what she needs before she heading back out to her bike.

“It’s just a short drive from here, and you’re lucky my uncle is out of town,” Alex says getting back onto the bike.

“Why are we doing something illegal?” Maggie jokingly asks.

“Yes,” Alex replies flatly starting her bike and driving the short distance to her get away.

After the short drive to their final destination, Alex gets off her bike and offers her hand to Maggie.

Alex lets Maggie get situated while she sets up the various objects that are set up around the open field.

“What are the bottle for?” Maggie asks surveying the scene. “Are we shooting them?” She adds on excitedly.

“Yeah,” Alex replies grabbing one of the handguns from her waistband and hands it to Maggie.

“This is a federally issued guns how’d you get them?” Maggie asks. “You didn’t steal them did you?” she adds on as an afterthought.

“I wouldn’t say stole more liked borrowed. They’re signed out under my id so that’s why we’re lucky my uncle isn’t in town,” Alex replies nonchalantly setting up the last bottles.

“Is this your big secret you have an uncle who’s a federal agent and you can borrow guns?” Maggie asks.

“No, but if I’m telling you a secret no one else knows then I’m doing it in a situation I’m comfortable hops. Plus I haven’t gone shooting in a while,” Alex says taking a shot at one of the bottles and shattering it.

“That make sense but I hope you know I’ve never shot a gun,” Maggie replies.

“Here I’ll show you how to,” Alex says stepping towards Maggie to adjust her stance.

“Like this?” Maggie asks and Alex moves her arm up slightly.

“You’ve got it, now how to aim.”  
After many missed shots by Maggie, she finally hit a bottle shattering. “I did it!” She jumps excitedly and goes to hug Alex.

“Whoa put the safety on first,” Alex says taking the gun and putting the safety on and then accepting a hug from Maggie.

“Don’t think this is getting you out of your secret though I won the bet fair and square,” Maggie says when she realises Alex.

“Damn just when I thought I got away with it,” Alex jokes.

“So you going to tell me, Danvers?” Maggie asks.

“Yes. Something no one else knows right?” Alex asks trying to think of something Kara doesn’t know.

“Uh-huh,” Maggie answers nodding with it.

“What if Kara knows every one of my secrets?” Alex asks because truthfully the only one she doesn’t know is the DEO.

“That’s fine just do one that no one besides you and Kara know,” Maggie replies anxiously to find out what the perfect girl has to hide.

“Okay then um… I’m gay?” Alex says but it comes out more like a question.

“You don’t sound so sure about that Danvers,” Maggie replies to Alex’s confession.

“I’ve only told my sister but I’m pretty sure Lucy knows,” Alex explain and then under her breath she says, “At least she’s caught me checking her out enough times to know.”

“What was that?” Maggie asks hearing Alex’s incoherent mumbling.

“Nothing important. Wow, it’s three already we should probably get going.”

“Sure Danvers. Let’s go.”

The ride back is quick with them getting home well before four partially due to Alex’s faster than normal speed. She pulls her bike up to her spot in the driveway and gets off of it.

“See you around Danvers,” Maggie says and hopps her gate to climb back up to her room.

Alex watches her go for a minute before she does the same herself climbing up her window and putting her pajamas back on.

An hour later she groans as she shuts off her alarm clock and climbs out of bed to start getting ready for her morning run.

Once she’s dressed she heads to the front door to see Kara there perky as usual and ready to run.

“I still don’t understand how you’re always so perky,” Alex says as they begin their run. “Or why you’re running with me when you’ve got superpowers.”

“Because I want to hear all about your mystery date and why you were out til four,” Kara replies like it’s the most obvious thing ever.

“You stayed up didn’t you?” Alex asks giving Kara a stern look.

“No I kept an ear out for your heartbeat that’s all,” Kara says defensively. “I had to make sure you didn’t get killed although your heartbeat did spike for a second around three.”

“It was nothing I just embarrassed myself,” Alex says playing it off in hopes that Kara wouldn’t push the matter.

“I thought you didn’t get embarrassed?” Kara asks using Alex’s past words against her.

“I never do except when I slip up and say something stupid.”

“What you slip up on?”

“Nothing.”

“Alleeex!”

“It’s stupid.”

“Nothing’s stupid.”

“I may have mentioned how Lucy’s caught me checking her out.”

“What?!” Kara shouts and stops in her place. “You’ve checked Lucy out? And she’s caught you?” Kara continues in disbelief.

“Yes?” Alex replies not sure if Kara is looking for an answer.  
“How have I never noticed?” Kara asks rethinking every interaction she’s seen with them. Now seeing all the lingering looks when she walk away, or how she smiles when Lucy’s around, or even being interested in her love life. “Oh my, Rao you have a crush on her.”

“Pfft. What. No.” Alex sputters and starts to turn red.

“This makes so much more sense.”

“Kara listen to me, we’re going to pretend this conversation never happened, okay?” Alex says desperately wanting anything but to have a conversation about her feeling.

“What conversation?” Kara asks and Alex gives her a smile.

“Perfect. Now let’s finish up this run we fell behind,” Alex says and starts up again.

Alex and Kara both return home to shower and eat before departing for school. On her way out to her bike Alex catches a glimpse of a coffee drinking Maggie and she gets an odd feeling in her stomach that she knows all too well.

Before Alex knows it schools over and Alex is walking to get a coffee before practice later that day. She’s yawning as she walks through the door of the coffee shop and right into the person in front of her.

“Shit I’m sorry,” She says sleepily offering her hand to whoever she knocked over.

“Last night take the same toll on you,” Maggie says accepting Alex’s hand and pulls herself up.

“No, but my five a.m. run did,” Alex replies.

“You’re insane,” Maggie says shaking her head in disbelief.

“Just because I didn’t sleep doesn’t mean that I can’t keep up with my daily routine,” Alex replies defensively getting into line with Maggie.

“No but it does mean that you’re stupid,” Maggie says to a now offended Alex.

“Say what you will but when you have no stamina on the field don’t come crying to me,” Alex shoots back and readies her order as they close to the front.

“I won’t have to because it won’t happen,” Maggie replies.

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“I will.”

They place their order Alex getting a large black coffee and Maggie getting an espresso. They both start their homework in silence but are soon talking about the sport they play and how they got into it.

“You know the whole school would riot if they saw us together,” Alex says as she starts to pack up her bag to head back to school for practice.

“Why is that exactly? All I know is that the varsity hockey and soccer teams rival each other,” Maggie asks,

“I’m not sure I think it started over a feud between the captain about twenty years ago and the school split. It got bad though fight would break out in the hallway, there was sections of the school that had mostly one team supporters, someone even decked a fucking teacher, and I guess it just got passed through the generations. Not as bad as before though,” Alex says explaining what she knows from her parents.

“Intense,” Maggie replies.

“Yeah but the funny thing is my parents had classes with the two captain and have since then gotten married.”

“That’s a real enemy to lovers right there,” Maggie replies both of them chuckling.

“Oh and you should know, hockey is going to get the most ticket sales once the season starts and we’re bringing home the first place trophy, again,” Alex says as she walks towards the entrance to start practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments ans kudos are always appreciated. You can always hmu @agtdamnvxrs on tumblr


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex goes for a run and Sawyer family is having morning breakfast idea based off a comment from Lillil40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Ello I'm officially back and have time to write and have the next couple chapter planed out

Alex groans and shoves Kara off her standing up from their now destroyed fort. Stretching she checks the time and lets out another groan, it's too early to be up on a Saturday morning. Deciding there was no point in going back to sleep she prepares for a seven a.m. run.

Leaving a note for Kara, which is pointless knowing she won't be up till at least ten, Alex ducks out of the house to begin. The run is relaxing, as usual, just her and her thoughts.

She runs an extra lap around the neighborhood not feeling like facing buying food for Kara or even cooking not that it would end well. She slows her pace as she approaches her house and finally comes to a stop. Alex wipes the sweat of off her face with a towel.

At the neighboring house, the Sawyers are enjoying morning breakfast in their front yard. “Does that girl ever take a break?” Mrs. Sawyer inquiries looking over at Alex who is now doing to push ups.

All the Sawyer’s turn their heads to look at Alex both Maggie and Josh feeling a blush creep up on them.

“She is a badass and the star hockey player. She has to keep in shape,” Emily says thinking of the rumors she's heard. “And from what I know she took up some kind of karate and will kick anyone's ass if they even look at her sister wrong.”

“But Maggie and Josh never run in the mornings let alone every day and I've seen her do evening runs,” Emma says knowing that both her younger siblings will stutter to find words.

“I well… um… I run in the evenings,” Maggie manages to get out ignoring her earlier not so family friendly thoughts.

“But not every day,” Emma says smirking at her younger sister.

“Not now girls,” Mrs. Sawyer buds in and an idea pops into her head.

Alex finishes the rest of her workout and feels like someone is watching, quickly turning around she sees a majority of the Sawyer’s looking at her. She gives them a quick smile and waves and to her surprise (and not admitted disdain) she's being waved over by Mrs. Sawyer.

Alex jogs over to the Sawyer family hiding her displeasure with the situation. “Hello, Mrs. Sawyer, did you need something?”

“No, if I needed something I have very capable children. I noticed your parents are out of town and wanted to invite you for breakfast,” Mrs. Sawyer says giving Alex a big smile.

“I wouldn't want to intrude,” Alex replies trying to deflect the situation.

“Oh, you wouldn't be intruding dear. It'd be wonderful to get to know you better, especially with Josh being on the team and you and Maggie being in the same grade,” Mrs. Sawyer says chuckling at the tall girl.

“If you insist then I can hang around for a few minutes,” Alex replies flashing another smile.

“Great! Take a seat in between Maggie and Josh,” Mrs. Sawyer instructs he and she complies seeing Emma smirking at both of her siblings.

“So Alex we were just talking about working out and how much sports player should work out, what's your opinion on it?” Emma asks.

“Oh well my workout schedule might intense for some but I run in the mornings and before bed usually during the school week before games start and I do an extra lap on weekend mornings and then work with a heavy bag sometimes sparing,” Alex replies reciting her routine from heart.

“Does your sister do the same thing?” Josh says perking up.

“No she'll join me on runs on every once in awhile but most of the time she has her own schedule,” Alex fills in fighting back laughter at the idea of Kara actually working out.

“Oh, but she does run?” Emma asks enjoying how both Josh and Maggie are both supporting similar faint blushes.

“Yes she has to stay in fit for soccer,” Alex replies grabbing a strawberry from Maggie's plate.

“Hey!” Maggie exclaims trying to grab her strawberry back but Alex using her height against her.

“Sorry Sawyer but I want a strawberry you have the last one and I know you the best,” Alex says eating the strawberry.

“I hate you,” Maggie mutters sitting back down giving the girl she's known less than a week a death glare.

“That's okay it'll only help with the rivalry,” Alex replies this time actually smiling at Maggie.

“Rivalry?” Mrs. Sawyer and Emma ask at the same time.

“Long story,” all the high school students respond.

“Understood so Alex when do games start?” Mrs. Sawyer asks the girl.

“Few weeks,” Alex responds the best she can without receiving the schedule yet.

“Oh so a couple weeks before soccer does, Maggie are you going?” Emma asks her little sister.

“Yeah to heckles them,” Maggie replies reaching behind Alex to give Josh a small shove.

“No you will not Margaret,” Mrs. Sawyer says sternly.

“Only way unless I want to start a school war, there's only one soccer player that can go to encourage them,” Maggie replies still finding it unfair that Kara can cheer her sister and Maggie can't cheer on her brother.

“Kara can only do that because people have accepted that you can't dislike her and that anyone who hates on her will get it,” Alex fills in after seeing the look on Maggie's face.

“And speaking of Kara I should go shower and pick up donuts so I don't get killed before the second week of school,” Alex says happily using Kara as an excuse get out of the interrogation.

Alex goes home and showers much to her pleasure and then darts out the door to grab donuts before Kara can wake up. Alex eats a couple donuts on her way knowing better than to wait and the second she walks through the door Kara’s up.

“Food!” Kara shout launching herself into the donuts.

“Nice to see you too Kara and your welcome for the extra donuts mom never buys,” Alex says jokingly and sits down across from Kara.

“Love you,” Kara replies between stuffing her face.

“You too, now you'll never believe what happened to me this morning,” Alex says and begins to retell the event of her being stopped by the Sawyers.

“You know Josh has a crush on you, that's why she probably called you over because she saw the blush,” Kara says once Alex was done.

“Well, he certainly doesn't have a shot with the whole four year age a difference. Oh and the fact that I swing the other way,” Alex replies chuckling a bit.

“Well there's also one of the Sawyer girls,” Kara supplies finishing off the last donut.

“I guess they might have a shot,” Alex replies not sure what to do with the information yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated my tumblr is @agtdamnvxrs and I might have a second chapter out today or tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of Alex's first game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there isn't a lot of Maggie in this chapter but it didn't really fit. I've got a couple of people asking me about Alex/Lucy and I wanted to tell you guys that I have a reason for Alex's crush.

 

The next month flies by for Alex in between school and hockey, and before she knew it it was the day of her first hockey game. She got up to be greeted by an excited Kara ready to cheer her on.

“Kara, you know the game isn't until tonight right?” Alex says the excited girl.

“Yeah! But pre-game pep is important,” Kara responds and Alex just rolls her eyes.

“Well wait until we're at school,” Alex says as she sits down to eat.

“You're no fun,” Kara responds pouting.

“Don't even try Kara, there'll be lots of prep at school especially since it's the first game,” Alex says have grown mostly immune to Kara’s pout.

“All I do is try and support my sister and I get this in return,” Kara says with a dramatic sigh and a hand over her heart.

Alex shakes her head at her sister's antics but it becomes laughter as Kara continues her monolog.

Their parents go into the dining room and to see Alex doubled over in laughter and Kara in the same state wondering what happened since they checked on the minutes ago.

“Alex you need to eat a big breakfast,” Jeremiah says setting down a plate in front of her.

“It's just a game Dad I play them all the time,” Alex says but accepts it anyway.

“Yeah but my little girl needs to be well energized,” Jeremiah responds messing up Alex's hair.

“Dad!” Alex exclaimed even though her short hair can be easily fixed.

“What?” He asks innocently.

“You're just as bad as Kara,” Alex says giving Kara a pointed look.

“Hey! That's just mean! No one is as bad as Jeremiah!” Kara says defensively.

“Now girls we all know that Pupson is the worse,” Jeremiah responds at with it the giant husky runs into the kitchen. Sitting down next to Alex he gives that dog version of a glare at Jeremiah.

“Fine Pupson is probably one of the best of us.” With that Pupson starts wagging his tail and walks up to Jeremiah to get petted.

“You two need to eat or you're going to late for school,” Eliza says after observing the scene.

They finish eating and decide to drive to school together that way they'll both be on time. Alex drives because no one trusts Kara not to drive like a crazy person.

Alex quickly heads to first period before the bell rings and takes her usual seat behind Lucy in the back row.

“Slow morning?” Lucy asks turning around to face Alex.

“Yeah Pupson and my Dad got into a fight, again,” Alex says Lucy nodding her head being present the last time when Pupson was just a puppy.

“I need to come to your house soon I haven't seen him in a few months,” Lucy says both of them noticing the teacher is late.

“Come after the game everybody else is,” Alex says. “Including James,” she adds on wiggling her eyebrows ignoring her jealousy at the statement.

“That might not be the best idea we’re kind of in a sour patch right now,” Lucy says with a little sadness and Alex knows that she shouldn't be feeling happy right now but she is.

“I'll keep you distracted. You've got to come,” Alex says almost begging.

“Fine but I'm only doing it for you,” Lucy says giving in and turning around to face the teacher who finally showed up.

The rest of the class and day flies by and it’s already lunch so Alex heads out to the soccer field to watch Kara practice.

“Hey Kar, is James still coming tonight?” Alex asks approaching Kara and sees that she's practicing with Maggie.

“Yeah, why?” Kara asks.

“Hey Maggie,” Alex quickly says then focuses her attention on Kara “I invited Lucy to come for game night tonight but she said that she and James are in a bad spot right now and I told her I keep her distracted but I don't know how to do that and survive. We haven't hung out one on one for a few months thought that's on me.”

“So you invited the Lucy and told her you'd keep her distracted but you don't know how to and survive?” Kara asks giving Alex a knowing look.

“Yes.”

“I know a few ways you can keep her distracted,” Kara responds smirking.

“Kara!” Alex says noticing the dirty nature of Kara’s sentence.

“What? It would keep her distracted,” Kara says with an innocent look.

“If I could bud in she could always just team up with her and try to keep her laughing,” Maggie says from behind Kara.

“That's a good idea and better than what Kara suggested,” Alex tells Maggie and once again giving Kara a pointed glare.

“Glad to be of assistance Danvers,” Maggie replies only talking to Alex here and there mostly school stuff hanging out a couple times.

“Now Alex sit down and eat your lunch you have a game today and enjoy nature,” Kara says instructing Alex to sit on the bleachers.

“Okay,” Alex replies taking her seat to watch her little sister excitedly stop Maggie's shots.

The next two class periods finish before Alex knows it and she's excitedly waiting for four to come. She ducks into the guidance counselor office them having a good relation despite Alex never talking about anything feelings or through related.

“Hey Alex, you just doing your homework until your game?” She asks as Alex takes a seat on her couch.

“As long as you don't have anyone coming in,” Alex responds.

“No you should be good til four,” Ms. Mason says after looking at her schedule.

“Thank you,” Alex responds pulling out her calculus homework.

They do their work in silence, for the most part, a random question every once in a while until they're interrupted.

“Hey, Danny do you have a minute?” Maggie Sawyer asks coming into the office.

“Oh sorry I didn't know you were with someone,” Maggie says noticing Alex. “Hey Alex.”

Alex gives Maggie a small wave and starts packing up her bag. “It's fine Maggie, Alex was just doing her homework while waiting for her game.”

“It's not important I just wanted to know if you if you have a solution for that problem I'm having,” Maggie says knowing Miss Mason would have been the best person to ask.

“Yeah I asked Elliot about it and was going to tell you at dinner tonight, but I'll tell you now,” Miss Mason replies smiling at Maggie.

“Thanks, sis,” Maggie responds.

“I'll be on my way, bye,” Alex awkwardly says slipping out of the door.

Alex decides to head to the locker room early and finish her homework in there. Once some of the girls on the team stat to trickle into the locker room.

“Hey captain, you're girlfriend coming?” One of the girls says sitting down next to Alex who was putting on her skates.

“Very funny you know I don't have one,” Alex responds.

“Which I still think is ridiculous because who wouldn't want to date you I'm pretty sure that half the team wants to date you,” the girl says knocking Alex's shoulder with her.

“Nice try Vicky but I've got my eyes set on someone,” Alex responds Lucy popping into her mind but also ignoring the second person trying to enter her thoughts.

“Yeah and from what Kara told me you're going to distract her tonight,” Vicky replies using the same tone Kara used.

“You're both immature,” Alex responds standing up so that she can start to warm up.

“But you love us anyway,” Vicky calls after her.

As they warm up the crowd starts to trickle into the stadium and by the time they're over the place is nearly filled.

The games start and Alex is enjoying being back on the ice in a game setting. Getting ready for faceoff Alex spots the gang and quickly waves to them before the game officially begins.

Sometime during the third period they're up 4-1 and one of the others players checks Vicky when she doesn't have the puck. The refs let it go but Alex doesn't let one of her players get injured without the other person having consequence. So against her better judgment, she shoves the other player waiting for them to drop their gloves.

The other player decides to drop their gloves and Alex does the same throwing the first punch. The other player takes a swing but Alex easily dodges it and throws another punch sending the guy back. Not choosing the smart decision he swings at her again and misses leaving himself open to an ending blow.

When he hits the ice with his hand the refs both give them ten minutes in the penalty box. Alex waits her time before going back on the ice and quickly going out of the game. The coach gives her an earful while she ices her bruised knuckles.

She plays the last couple minutes of the game with the winning 6-2. As the crowd cheers and begins filling out the teams goes to change. “Thank you,” Vicky says sitting next to Alex as she waits for the rest of the team to filter out.

“It was nothing,” Alex replies standing up when the last team members excited. “I've got game night you want to come?”

“Sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr is @agtdamvxrs comment and kudos are always appreciated it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all those who are keeping up with the story!

Alex and Vicky walk out to Alex’s truck to meet the gang for the drive over to the Danvers house. Quickly deciding that Winn would go with James and the rest would drive over with Alex they set off towards their destination.

“Oh, Alex I invited one of the players from my team over for game night,” Kara says giving a huge smile to Alex.

“As long as they don’t beat me in Mario Kart it’s fine,” Alex responds refusing to lose her seven-week winning streak.

“Thanks, Alex and you’ll thank me later,” Kara responds leaving Alex curious on what she'll be thanking her for.

“So that Maggie chick was heckling you pretty hard tonight,” Vicky says breaking the silence.

Alex perks up at the idea of Maggie being at the game. “Really? I didn't hear.”

“Of course you wouldn't hear it you always completely focus on the game,” Vicky says.

“That’s not a bad thing,” Alex replies. “Was she really there?”

“Yeah, it looked like the heckling was a show though but she did stop to talk to Kara,” Lucy adds onto the conversation.

“Yeah she said you're good,” Kara replies. “And she's invited to game night,” Kara adds just loud enough for the other two passengers to hear and not Alex.

“I think she just said that so you don't hate her,” Alex says looking over at Kara during the read light so that she can read her.

“Maybe you two are friends right?” Kara asks and Alex begins to turn crimson.

“I wouldn't call us friends… more like talkative acquaintances,” Alex says trying to find the right words.

“Riiight, anyway she's coming to game night,” Kara quickly adds when Alex can't kill her without crashing.

“I hate you,” Alex mutters.

“No you love me,” Kara adds on and Alex shakes her head smiling.

“In your dream Kar, right now I hate you,” Alex says still smiling.

“What? My own sister doesn't love me! I'm so hurt,” Kara says throwing on the dramatics and everybody laughing at it with her joining in.

The rest of the ride is uneventful on their way back. They get to the house before the boys and order pizza while Kara tries to get the games down without dropping them this time.

After they have everything is set up the boys arrive and shortly after them Maggie and Josh.

“Hey, Kara invited me and um… Josh wanted to come so here we are,” Maggie says stumbling a bit when Alex answers the door.

“Yeah, she told me so come in! Soda on the table pizza should be her soon and we were just about to start life,” Alex says a slight but noticeable blush appearing.

Alex leads the two of them to the living room fighting the butterflies in stomach that are hundred times worse than when she's around Lucy.

“Everybody this is Maggie, Maggie this is well everybody,” Alex says knowing she would fail at getting through that many people.

“Well looks like teams of three! Maggie, you can be with Alex and Lucy and Josh can be with the boys and me and Vicky will be a team of two!” Kara says brightly and skips over to sit next to Vicky.

Whispering something to Vicky they both look over and smirk at Alex with Vicky grabbing her wallet and handing Kara a twenty.

Alex glares at them wondering what they bet on before she quickly gets distracted by the two girls in her very close proximity.

“Okay now that we've got teams sorted out let's play!” Kara says excitedly.

Needless to say, Alex has a very hard time concentrating on the game with Maggie's body pressed against her side in the small couch. Lucy moves more towards the end of the couch leaving a decent amount of room between the two.

By the end of the game pizza has come, they've eaten, Alex threw her character at Kara (after a text message from her), Josh opted out to just watch, Alex threw her character again this time at Vicky (making a mental note to make sure her and Kara never hang out together again), and Maggie hugs Alex out of excitement of winning.

When Maggie lets go Alex is a deep red and Kara and Vicky sharing knowing looks before Kara hands the twenty back to Vicky.

“Why do you two keep exchanging the Salem twenty?” James asks this being the fourth time they've exchanged it in an hour.

“We made a bet and I lost and then we kept making new bets and as obviously we've been trading the winning because neither of us wins twice in a row,” Vicky says a noticing that Alex is still red and handing the twenty back to Kara.

“What are you betting on?” Josh asks from his spot on the floor.

“This and that depends on the current situation,” Kara says and Alex has a strong feeling she knows who the two of them are betting on.

“But that doesn't matter right now! It's Mario Kart time!”

Everybody except the newcomers and Alex groans knowing they'll lose to Alex.

“Sorry Kara but James and I got to go home,” Lucy says grabbing her coat and bag.

“And they're my ride,” Winn adds on also standing up and prepare to leave.

“Okay,” Kara replies deflating a bit. “Sawyers VS Danvers!”

“Sure we can play a few rounds before we have to be home,” Maggie says looking at the time.

“I want to see this, and is it cool if I crash here?” Vicky asks knowing that Eliza had to leave for another business trip and Jeremiah was at work.

“Totally, text your mom,” Alex replies setting up the Wii.

“Just so you know Danvers Josh and I are the Mario Kart experts in the Sawyer household,” Maggie says catching the two Wii remotes Alex throws her way.

“But you've never seen the Danvers sisters play,” Alex replies handing a controller to Kara and taking her seat.

“They'll win for sure unless Kara breaks another controller,” Vicky pipes up looking up from her phone.

Maggie looks amused and a little concerned that the sweet and perky Kara could get mad enough to physically break the controller.

“It really happened she almost killed Pupson,” Alex adds on and Kara goes bright red.

“Pupson?” Maggie asks the dog haven't had made an appearance yet.

“He's probably upstairs he's like people but he's lazy if it's not evening runs,” Alex says. “Pupson!”

The still growing giant eight-month-year-old husky comes charging down the steps and imminently sits down next to Vicky.

“He's so cute!” Maggie squeals running over to pet the puppy loving the attention he's currently getting. “How old is he?”

“Just hit eight months,” Alex answers and Pupson gets up to lay across the two sisters laps.

“How didn't I know you had a dog?” Maggie asks sitting back down next to Josh.

“He's quiet and you never run in the evening when I take him,” Alex explains playing with his ears. “This doesn't get you out of losing.”

Alex sets up the game and they focus their attention back on that.

What happened in that game isn't leaving the room but some things might slip. For example, it involved loud cursing, Jeremiah coming home, and Pupson charging at the tv when Warrio appeared.

“This was fun but my mom might send my dad on a search party if we're not home soon,” Maggie says standing up a stretching giving Pupson another pat on the head.

“I'll walk you over,” Alex says jumping up and grabbing her jacket. Vicky groans and grabs a new twenty out of her wallet and handing it over to Kara.

“Okay Danvers if you want,” Maggie says giving a dimpled smile and throwing Josh his coat.

The walk is short a quiet and they reach the door. “It was fun hanging out with you outside of hockey kid,” Alex says ruffling Josh's hair before he enters the house with Maggie behind him.

“Wait, Maggie, can I talk to you?” Alex asks before Maggie can close the door.

“Sure Danvers what's up?” Maggie asks.

“Do you maybe want to see a movie on Sunday?” Alex asks grateful for the night covering her burning face.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Maggie asks smugly tilting her head to the side.

“Pfft… no. It's a friendly outing,” Alex manages to get out.

“I would love to, Danvers,” Maggie says smiling.

“Really?” Alex says. “I mean cool I'll see you Sunday.”

Alex starts walking away. “Alex wait,” Maggie says grabbing something from inside quickly and running to catch up to her.

“Yeah?” Alex asks wondering what she missed.

“My number,” Maggie responds handing Alex the post-it note with the neatly written ten digit number and smiles.

“Thanks,” Alex says and Maggie gives Alex a quick kiss on the cheek before walking back to her house.

Alex stands still in shock trying to process everything that happened in that short few seconds with the tingling sensation of Maggie's lips still on her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Sanversfan who gave me the idea for Maggie coming! Does anybody else see Maggie as a person who hugs someone when she gets excited over something she does? Or is it just Alex she hugs? As alway kudos are appreciated and you can hmu on tumblr @agtdamnvxrs


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weekend of the date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun

Not wanting to seem desperate and not at all because she was nervous Alex wait a day to text Maggie. Waking up on Saturday morning Alex has more energy than she knows what to do with. Making sure that both Vicky and Kara are sleeping she call Pupson down for a morning run instead of an evening one.

Grabbing her phone earbuds on her way out both here and the dog takes off down the street Alex putting her music on shuffle. Being in her own world she didn't realise the quickly approaching footsteps behind her until they were right beside her.

“Danvers, thought you didn't run after games?” Maggie asks matching Alex's pace.

“And I thought you didn't run at all,” Alex retorts picking up her pace to give Maggie a run for her money.

“You've got me there but I felt like going for a run and saw you a little ahead and decided to catch up,” Maggie replies but in all honesty she saw Alex getting ready for a run and decided to follow suit.

“I hope you can catch up because I'm letting Pupson pace me and this is where she usually speeds,” Alex says and if like on cue Pupson starts running top speed with Alex following him.

Maggie speeds up her pace to match the other two runners trying not to show her breathing beginning to labor. Alex smirks at Maggie trying to hide her struggling before having Pupson slowdown.

“Maybe you should run more often,” Alex says stopping completely so Maggie can catch her breathe.

“I play soccer it's just a dog shouldn't be able to run the fast first thing in the morning,” Maggie says gladly accepting the water Alex offered.

“Clearly you've never gone running with a dog,” Alex says chuckling. “Or running.”

“You know if you keep this up I might just start joining you on your weekend runs,” Maggie replies.

“That would be terrible,” Alex replies smirking and liking the thought of spending more time with Maggie without it looking purposeful.

“Terrible,” Maggie says catching onto Alex's train of thought.

“It's not like you keep up anyway,” Alex says petting the excited puppy who was waiting to run again.

“You're mean anyone ever tell you that?” Maggie asks.

“A few people here and there but only one that I liked,” Alex replies seeing Maggie blush a little. “Kara does it almost every day.”

“You're going to get slapped,” Maggie replies enjoying their banter.

“If you could reach,” Alex replies to an angry Maggie.

“That's it, Danvers, you and me right now,” Maggie replies and instantly regretting her choice in words when she sees Alex's smirk.

“Don't you think that's a little fast, I haven't even taken you on a date,” Alex replies smirk growing.

“You know that I meant a race. So where did this newfound confidence come from?” Maggie asks.

“I thought we were racing?” Alex asks.

“Okay first one back to the houses using the same route,” Maggie says holding out for Alex to shake it.

“Winner picks the movie,” Alex says ignoring Maggie's hand like she did more than a month ago.

“Deal,” Maggie says getting ready to run again.

“Go,” Alex says letting Maggie get the lead and follow closely behind her. Right before they get back to the houses Alex quickly speeds up pacing Maggie and beating her.

“You were going to do that the whole time,” Maggie says stopping to catch her breath.

“Couldn't let you pick the movie, you'd probably choose some romcom,” Alex replies and grabs her extra water.

“You're not even a little bit winded!” Maggie exclaims as Alex pours water for her puppy.

“That wasn't even close to what I usually run,” Alex says now approaching Maggie and handing her more water.

“Okay it's official I'm joining you for your weekend runs,” Maggie says finally having her breathe back so that she's a standing at her full height.

“If you want I'll text you when I usually go running,” Alex says.

“How do I know you'll follow through?” Maggie asks so Alex pulls her phone out and clicks Maggie's number: **Sawyer**

**Me: 7:30 Saturday 6:15 Sunday**

“There now you know,” Alex says smugly putting her phone away.

“Good for a second I thought you threw my number out,” Maggie replies and looks at the text Alex sent her. “What the hell Danvers?! You're insane!”

“What? I'm up at those time no matter what time I go to sleep so I start the day running,” Alex replies not thinking it was entirely too early.

“Have you ever slept in?” Maggie asks.

“Yeah wh-” Alex begins but is cut off by Maggie.

“In the last year.”

“No.”

“Well then Danvers you're sleeping in tomorrow and I'll know if you don't,” Maggie says to the taller girl.

“Yes ma'am,” Alex says jokingly giving her a salute. “I've got to shower before the monsters are up.”

“See you tomorrow Alex,” Maggie replies heading towards her house.

“Yeah tomorrow,” Alex says barely above a whisper distracted watching Alex go.

Alex runs to the door Pupson charging in the second she opens it. She quickly showers and when she comes back downstairs the two friends are up. With one pout from Kara Vicky is helping Jeremiah with his pancakes.

They're all talking when Alex's phone vibrates informing her of a new text,

**Sawyer: So what movie we seeing?**

**Me: It’s a surprise**

**Sawyer: but I want to know now Allleeeex!**

**Me: Nice try Maggie, but you'll have to wait.**

**Sawyer: I won't talk to you ever again.**

**Me: Then tomorrow is going to be awkward.**

**Sawyer: Come on what are we seeing? I'm not patient.**

**Me: Looks like you'll be learning**

**Sawyer: why won't you tell me???**

**Me: because I can**

**Sawyer: I'm heckling the loudest next game**

**Me: Sure Sawyer**

**Sawyer: what does that mean?**

**Sawyer: Alex?**

**Sawyer: answer my question!**

**Me: it means sure**

Alex doesn't get a chance to see Maggie's reply before Kara questioning her about who she's texting.

“No one,” Alex replies putting her phone back into her pocket.

“Oh, you're blushing! Who is it?” Kara says giving Alex a devious smirk.

“Maggie,” Alex mumbles.

“I knew you liked her!” Kara exclaims jumping up in excitement.

“She just wanted to know the plans for this Sunday,” Alex says like it’s nothing but inside she's dying from a stampede of butterflies.

“You're going on a date?” Kara asks surprised.

“No we're friends, friends hang out,” Alex replies and Alex feels her phone vibrating multiple times so she takes her phone out of her pocket.

**Sawyer: you're an ass**

**Sawyer: Nothing to say to that?**

**Sawyer: are you ignoring me?**

**Sawyer: I'm sorry…**

**Sawyer: seriously Alex respond!**

**Sawyer: okay this time I'm really sorry**

**Me: asksdjidjjserjkwehfijknhjsfehih**

**Sawyer: what???**

**Me: sorry Kara took my phone she says hi by the way**

**Sawyer: okay tell her I said hi too**

**Me: Done! I'll text you later my dad doesn't like me texting at the table**

**Sawyer: bye Danvers**

The rest of the day flies by and before Alex knows it the clock strikes three. Turning off the PlayStation she heads up to her room to try and get more than three hours.

Alex is surprised when she wakes up and it's ten in the morning. Getting out of bed she quickly gets dressed in the first matching outfit she finds. Looking out her window she notices Maggie lounging around in her bed laughing at something on her phone.

Alex quickly texts her telling her she took her advice and then heads downstairs to find something to eat. She's hit with the nerves the second she's off the stairs remembering that today was Sunday.

Alex tries to finds ways to distract herself while the day slowly paces her anxiety building up until later that night.

Around five she texts Maggie that she's picking her up at seven and then sets on finding a movie for them to watch.

Around six thirty she has everything planned and quickly changes into something that doesn't shout “first thing I found on the ground”.

She walks over to Maggie's house and knocks on the door. Waiting for a couple minutes Alex is about to knock again when Josh answers the door.

“Oh uh hey Alex, what brings uh you around?” Josh asks a blush tinging his cheeks.

“I'm here to pick up Maggie,” Alex answers and Josh steps out of her way so that she can come in.

“Oh like a date?” He asks the blush only growing.

“No we're just seeing a movie,” Alex responds and relief seems to wash over his face.

“Hey, Josh who was at the door?” Emma asks walking into the living room and spots Alex. “Oh Alex what are you doing here?” Emma asks a knowing smirk on her face.

“Maggie and I are seeing a movie,” Alex answers then noticing Emma's smirk. “As friends.”

“Sure you are,” Emma replies sitting down on the couch next to Josh. “Maggie get down here you're dates here!”

“She's not my date!” Maggie muffled shouts come from the upstairs.

“Why she's pretty?!” Emma shouts back up and Alex feels the blush before it comes.

“It's not a date,” Maggie replies grabbing her jacket off of the couch.

“Keep telling yourself that Maggie,” Emma replies smirking at her sister.

“Whatever,” Maggie replies shoving Emma.

“Let's go, Sawyer, we've got a movie to catch,” Alex says opening the door for her.

“Bye guys I'll be back later,” Maggie says exiting the house.

“Nice seeing you again Emma,” Alex says closing the door behind her.

Getting onto Alex's bike the drive that was supposed to short and fast turned out too long and slow. Which meant more time of Maggie pressed against Alex and more time of Alex trying not to die.

Finally reaching the movie theater they both get off the bike and head over to the ticket booth.

Maggie makes a face at the movie Alex buys tickets to before they walk in. “I had to wait a day in suspense to find out that this is the movie you choose!”

“What? You can't say that you don't want to see it without lying to yourself,” Alex says getting in line for concessions.

“Yes I can,” Maggie replies.

“But how? Everybody loves Groot,” Alex says and then gives their order to the cashier.

“Yes everybody but me,” Maggie replies.

“Liar!” Alex exclaims as they walk towards the theatre.

The movie as Alex would put it was great now it was time to find out what Maggie thought of it.

“What did you think?” Alex asks as they walk back to her bike.

“It was okay,” Maggie lies to stubborn to change her opinion now.

“You liked it,” Alex teases poking Maggie in the side.

“Fine, it was good!” Maggie says surrendering her true opinion when Alex wouldn't stop poking her.

“I knew it!” Alex says triumphantly.

“You can't hate Groot,” Maggie says throwing her leg onto Alex's bike after Alex gets on.

“Told you so,” Alex says starting the bike.

“Shut up and drive,” Maggie says fondly.

The drive back is a lot shorter than the drive there. Stopping outside Maggie's house Alex walks her up to the door and stops outside of it.

“I had fun,” Maggie says with a genuine smile.

“I'm glad you did,” Alex replies and something about the moment felt right. Alex leans down connecting their lips and it's everything Alex dreamt of. Maggie pushes into her for a minute before pulling back from the kiss.

“Alex… I have a girlfriend,” Maggie says and at the same time breaking Alex's heart in two.

“Oh okay, I'm going to go,” Alex says voice cracking and she turns to retreat before tears begin to fall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... but I'll post tomorrow. Comments and kudos always appreciated. hmu on tumblr @agtdamnvxrs


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter than usual but I hope you enjoy.

Alex is glad that it’s just Kara who was home because she barely through the door before she breaks down sobbing. Kara rushes over to Alex hugging her a tight as she can without hurting her. “What happened?” Kara asks picking Alex up and moving her to the couch.

“I… fucked… up Kar,” Alex answers between sobs.

“It’s okay Al, it’s okay,” Kara repeats rubbing Alex’s back.

“No... it’s not Kara,” Alex responds shaking her head.

“It will be,” Kara reassures Alex shaking her head.

“I can... never look her…. in the… face again,” Alex says knowing that all she think about it how soft Maggie’s lips are and how she has a girlfriend.

“Then I’ll always stand in between you two,” Kara answers and Alex lets out a broken chuckle.

“Thank you,” Alex replies and Kara opts for silent comforting letting Alex cry and say what she needs to.

Once Alex stops crying Kara gets up and comes back with two cups of hot cocoa seconds later. She walks over to the tv and puts in a movie. Softly smiling at Alex she walks back over and hands Alex a cup.

“What are we watching?” Alex asks her voice scratchy.

“Terrible Sci-Fi movies that you can point out all the scientific error in them,” Kara replies opening her arms up for Alex to snuggle closer to her. “It always cheers you up.”

They stay like that making fun of the movies for a few hours before Alex slowly drifts to sleep.

Alex wakes up from her dream with a start. Not that she’s complaining it wasn’t a great dream, more of a nightmare really. Standing up she searches the couch for her phone and finally finding it she looks at the notifications: **twenty new texts and ten missed calls.**

**Sawyer: Alex answer my calls**   
**We need to talk**   
**I’m sorry I misled you**   
**Danvers?**   
**At least tell me you’re okay**   
**I’ll leave you alone after that**

Skipping through the rest of Maggie’s texts Alex clicks info and then delete. Her hand hovers over delete when it asks if she’s sure, her heart saying otherwise she throws her phone across the living room mad at herself.

After a few minutes of calming herself down she walks over to make sure her phone didn’t break, the screen is shattered but it still works. She goes upstairs to get changed into something more comfortable and sees a note from Kara: Told Jeremiah and Eliza that you were sick -Love Kara and then a crazy amount of smiley faces.

Alex smiles at her sister's use of smiley faces and then changes. Grabbing her gym gear filled duffle bag out of her closet Alex heads out the door grabbing her keys.

When Alex is mad she likes to punch things, and right now she’s mad at a lot of things. For everything that she’s mad about her punches get harder. She’s mad at herself. Punch. She’s mad about her feelings. Punch. She’s mad that Maggie never told her. Punch. And she’s mad, punch, that Maggie, punch, cares so much, punch, about her, punch, stupid feelings, punch.

Alex continues her list of reasons she’s mad for a solid thirty minutes before she stops to turn off her phone that’s been vibrating nonstop for the whole thirty minutes. Looking at the contact Alex doesn’t care that she missed twenty calls from her. She turns off her phone completely opting to listen to the music on her iPod.

Alex continues punching the heavy bag until someone taps her shoulder and she almost swings at them when she turns around. “Whoa pretty lady, don’t go taking off my head.”

She looks well more studies, the man in front of her who has an obnoxious aura around him. He could be described as handsome if he didn’t look like he owned the place. Who wears designer gym clothes?

“Fuck off,” Alex says simply not in the mood to deal with some fuckboi.

“Aren’t you feisty,” he says smirking like he’s about to win a prize.

“Yeah I am so please kindly leave before you regret it,” Alex says putting on a polite smile.

“What put you in a sour mood?” he asks her still smirking as before.

“Probably the fact that the _girl_ I like has a _girl_ friend and I found out in a pretty shitty way so again I ask you to leave before you regret it,” Alex replies letting the disgust show on her face.

“Maybe she’ll break up with her girlfriend if I was around to spice things up,” the man says and Alex has had it with him. Without warning she punches him in the nose with all the strength she has, sending him stumbling back.

“I asked you to go but now you just pissed me off because you couldn’t take a hint and then you had to make a perverted comment,” Alex says kicking him in the groin for good measures.

“Ma’am, I’m going to asks you come with us,” A security guard says tapping Alex on the shoulder.

“I’m pressing charges,” the other man says pushing himself off of the ground.

“Last I checked harassment is against the law so good luck explaining what was clearly self-defense,” Alex throws over her shoulder as she follows the security guard.

“I’m letting you off, I know how much it sucks to be relentlessly flirted with but you should probably stay clear of here for a few days,” the security guards says when they reach the exit.

“Thank you,” Alex respond and heads over to her truck.

When Alex gets out of the shower she beginning to feel better about herself. She worked out the crying, she’s worked out the anger, and now she just needs to eat to complete the cycle and be over this heartbreak, easy. She orders pizza making sure that their enough for when Kara gets home from school.

Settling down on the couch Alex starts up the current show she’s watching. Pausing it half way she gets up to answer the door ready for pizza now that she hasn’t eaten all day.

She answers the door to see none other than Maggie Sawyer.

“Oh you’re not pizza,” Alex says looking at Maggie and remembering she’s in her comfort pajamas.

“No but we need to talk and you won’t pick up my calls or reply to my texts,” Maggie replies giving Alex a small smile.

“Sorry busy day,” Alex replies her face a mask.

“You weren’t at school,” Maggie states. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’ve got this bug be out for a couple days,” Alex replies.

“Well if you need anything I’m only one text away,” Maggie tells her smiling a little bigger.

“Okay thanks,” Alex says trying to figure out how one person care this much. (and Kara doesn’t count because it’s Kara.)

“I’ll be on my way,” Maggie says.

“Bye.”

Alex closes the door and leans against it, sliding down it and hugging her knees. Maggie Sawyer was going to be the death of her either a broken heart or Maggie being too good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always kudos are appreciated and you can always hmu on tumblr @agtdamnvxrs


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah stuff happens and Alex has an off day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a wonder what not wanting to do your homework does when it comes to writing. Enjoy the longer chapter!

Alex was up early the next morning feeling like running longer than usual before school. She runs her usual route but this time going around twice before going back home to shower. Alex smiles at Kara when she gets out of the shower and heads downstairs to eat.

Blocking the previous two days out of her mind Alex was positive today was going to be a good day. Alex is sitting in fourth-period history not paying much attention until she hears her name called. “Alex Danvers and Maggie Sawyer.”

Alex stops doodling and looks up to see Maggie staring at her from the first row, giving her a weak smile Alex tries to think what they were just partnered up on. She looks at the packet that the teacher had given her when she asked what she missed and realised it was a partner project over a subject of choosing in history.

Alex raises her hand really not wanting to work with Maggie for the next week. “What is it, Miss Danvers?”

“Can I do this project alone?” Alex asks and catches a hurt look on Maggie’s face.

“Miss Danvers I’m sure you’re capable of working with another student,” the teacher replies and Alex lets out a huff. “You may now begin working with your partner.”

“Way to ruin a good day,” Alex mumbles under her breath and walks over to Maggie. “So what time period do you want to do?”

Maggie looks up at Alex who is plopping down in the seat next to her. “I was thinking we do the history of gay rights,” Maggie answers smiling.

“Sure whatever,” Alex nonchalantly replies grabbing her laptop out of her bag.

“Or you can choose,” Maggie suggests sensing that Alex didn’t want to do it.

“No we can do that,” Alex answers already entering it into the search bar.

“You don’t sound like you want to do it,” Maggie states trying to figure out what’s wrong with Alex.

“No, I want to do it just not with you because right now I’m still feeling pretty shitty about the whole thing and I’m still trying to pick the pieces up from this broken heart thing, which sucks by the way. On top of all that though is that it’s hard to do that when you’re you and now instead of the space I need we’re stuck doing a project together,” Alex says letting what she feels out and Maggie looks like she feels bad.

“I’m sorry,” Maggie replies giving a sympathetic look towards Alex.

“You’re doing it now!” Alex exclaims. “It’s my fault anyway, I didn’t even bother to ask if you had a girlfriend,” Alex adds on.

“I can ask if we can change partners,” Maggie says thinking that the teacher might let them.

“Mr. Carr wouldn’t let us. It’s fine why don’t we meet up at the coffee shop after school and finish it all at once,” Alex suggest wanting to get this project done with as soon as possible.

“I have practice but if you meet me after we can head back to my house and finish it, you and Josh practice after dinner today anyway,” Maggie replies leaving Alex to think about it.

“Sure,” Alex replies. “We can start now that way it’s not too much work.”

“Sure thing Danvers,” Maggie replies giving her a dimpled smile making Alex die inside.

Being completely honest Alex is glad that she got paired up with Maggie, even with it killing her inside Maggie was still smart and kept up with Alex’s pace.

Alex walks to lunch and lays her head down with an audible groan. “Boy trouble?” Lucy teases and Alex groans again.

“No, girl trouble,” Alex replies sitting up and remembering that she wasn’t out yet. “Oh yeah I’m gay,” Alex adds not and it wasn’t the ideal way for her to come out but it happened.

“We all have them, I was just last week,” James reassures patting Alex on the back.

“Excuse me?” Lucy asks raising a questioning eyebrow at James.

“You wouldn’t let us see the new horror movie,” James says defending himself.

“That better be it,” Lucy warns and then focuses back on Alex who’s head is on the table again. “So who’s the girl?”

“Maggie Sawyer,” Alex mumbles into the table.

“I’m sorry did you say, Maggie Sawyer? As in the captain of the soccer team?” Winn asks and Alex is wondering where Kara is to save her.

Alex was sure that the world was out to get her today because she heard a very familiar voice. “That’s me you need something?”

“No we were just wondering where Kara was and I suggested she might be hanging out with you,” Alex quickly covers up glad her blush is hidden by the table.

“Oh she’s actually giving a tour to a new student,” Maggie says smiling brightly.

“Thanks but it looks like your friend is waiting for you,” Lucy says pointing to the blonde girl standing a few feet away.

“Right well see you around,” Maggie says waving and walking over to the girl.

“Well you definitely choose a good one,” Lucy says once they’re out of earshot.

“No,” Alex replies and it’s still muffled by the table.

“Why?” Lucy asks seeing nothing wrong from the couple times they’ve talked and the last game night.

“Girlfriend,” Alex answers sitting up and pointing at the girl that now had Maggie’s arm thrown over her shoulder.

“Oh well at least you haven’t done something stupid,” James tries reassuring her.

“Also no,” Alex replies reliving the events of Sunday night.

“What did you do?” Winn asks and Lucy shoots him a withering glare.

Alex turns bright red and hides her face in Lucy’s neck really wishing Kara was around. “Kissed her,” she mumbles and it getting muffled by Lucy.

“Oh rough but now you can get over her,” Winn tries.

“Hey, guys! What I miss?” Kara asks happily skipping up to the table.

“Oh thank Rao Kara you’re my savior,” Alex says hugging Kara as soon as she sits down.

“What did you do to my sister?” Kara asks giving everyone a questioning glare. “She’s never like this in public.”

“They asked about Maggie,” Alex answers embarrassingly just loud enough for Kara to hear.

“You’re all on friendship groundings,” Kara says and Alex laughs because Kara is such the mom friend.

“It’s not funny Alex,” Kara says pouting and Alex tries to hold back her laughter.

“Kara there’s no such thing as friendship grounding they’re just trying to be helpful,” Alex answers and Kara’s pout grows.

“They are a thing!” Kara exclaims and everyone else is trying to hold back their laughter at Kara’s kid like nature.

“Sure they are Kara,” Lucy says patting Kara on the back and she beams like the sun.

The rest of lunch goes by smoothly until the end of it when it’s just Kara, Winn, and Alex left. They are in an argument over who was a worse father Anakin or Han.

“Are you Alex Danvers?” A cocky voice asks tapping her on the shoulder. “I was told to go to you about the hockey team.”

“Hockey tryouts were over a month ago you’ve missed your chance,” Alex says turning around to see a familiar face. “And I especially wouldn’t let you onto the team.”

“You have to let me try out it’s in the handbook and I’m new here,” the man says smirking the same way as at the gym.

“Fine come to practice tomorrow after school and I’ll decide if you’re on the team or not,” Alex replies doubting that he’ll make it on.

“The names Maxwell just so you know,” Maxwell says taking Alex’s hand and kissing it.

“Did you not learn your lesson yesterday?” Alex asks yanking her hand away.

“Trust me you’ll be head over heels for me by winter break,” he says walking away.

“In your dreams,” Alex shouts after him.

The bell rings and they get up to go to class. Walking to class Alex wasn’t paying much attention until she walks straight into someone who spills coffee all over her. “Great can this day get any worse?” Alex asks under her breath and head to the locker room hoping she has an extra shirt.

Her question is answered when she walks into the locker room and sees a shirtless Maggie. Alex ignores Maggie the best she can walking over to her locker which happens to be across from Maggie’s. Alex searches her locker and to add to the pile of great things that happened today she doesn’t have an extra shirt.

“You need a shirt?” Maggie asks noticing Alex struggle to find something and the wet coffee on her shirt.

“Yes,” Alex answers not paying much attention.

“I have an extra one,” Maggie says offering the shirt to her and Alex tries not to laugh.

“You’re so tiny, I don’t think it would fit,” Alex points out to Maggie and Maggie huffs.

“You don’t have to be mean about it I’m trying to help,” Maggie complains putting the shirt back in her locker

“Sorry bad day,” Alex answer grabbing her jersey from the locker and pulling her shirt off and throwing her jersey on.

“Seems like it. We still on for after practice?” Maggie asks making sure that the day isn’t affecting their plans.

“Yeah,” Alex replies and the bell goes off and Alex is late to class. “Shit I’ve got to go.”

Alex takes off down the hall and somehow manages to trip and land on her wrist funny. She stands up and already sees swelling. She lets out a groan and walks towards the office to get some ice.

“Hey, Alex what brings you around?” Miss Mason asks coming out of her office.

“I just fell on my way to class and needed to get some ice,” Alex answers gesturing to her wrist.

“Oh honey that looks bad,” Miss Mason says as they walk towards the nurse.

“I pretty sure it’s just a minor sprain,” Alex says and asking for ice.

“You better not practice tomorrow,” Miss Mason says giving Alex a stern lock.

“I’m not going to,” Alex says as the nurse wraps her wrist.

“Try not to put too much pressure on it for a few days and ice it every for half an hour every three to four hours,” The nurse says and gives Alex a pass.

“Okay,” Alex replies taking the pass and walking back to the front with Miss Mason. “Alex if you ever want to talk I’m always here.”

“Thanks, Miss Mason,” Alex says and walks to class.

Alex spends the rest of the day grateful that she’s ambidextrous. She heads to the soccer fields once the final bell rings to see Kara and Maggie already there talking. She waves at Kara and sits down on the bleachers and waving off Kara’s worried look when she spots her wrist.

Once practice is over Kara runs over to Alex. “What happen to your wrist?”

“I tripped,” Alex says embarrassed.

“Hey, Alex ready to go?” Maggie asks coming up behind Kara.

“Yeah I’ll catch up,” Alex says when Kara gives her a concerned look. Once Maggie is a safe distance away Kara asks Alex is she sure.

“Yeah it’s for a project and I was going over later today to help Josh,” Alex replies fishing her keys out of her pocket. “Take the truck home.”

“Okay don’t hurt yourself,” Kara says.

“I already did,” Alex says waving her wrist.

“You know what I meant,” Kara says pulling her sister into a hug.

“Love you,” Alex says and once Kara let's go she jogs to catch up with Maggie.

The drive is short, silent, and awkward. Once they enter the house Alex is greeted by about ten people doing something in the kitchen.

“Oh, Maggie you’re home! Guess who’s in town? That’s right it’s a family reunion this weekend,” Mrs. Sawyer greats pulling Maggie into a hug. “You brought Alex! I thought you didn’t come till later?”

“We’re working on a school project Mom. We’ll be home for dinner,” Maggie says dragging Alex through the bustling house.

“Sorry my mom never tells me these things,” Maggie says opening her door to be greeted by luggage and what looks like her cousins made a home. “Guess they’re staying in my room.”

“We can just work on my bed, for now, it looks like they won’t be back for a couple hours,” Maggie says putting her bag down on her bed.

“If you want you can probably crash in the guest room at my house, I know you’ve got your first game tomorrow,” Alex says regretting every word because this girl broke her heart, less than a week ago and she’s offering to let her stay at her house.

“Really? You don’t have to,” Maggie half asks and half states.

“The only condition is that you go on a morning run with me. You can even sleep with Pupson,” Alex says smiling.

“You’ve got yourself a deal Danvers,” Maggie says hugging her and Alex loves how Maggie smells slightly of roses.

“We should probably start working,” Alex says and Maggie let's go agreeing.

An hour pass and they're almost done when Mrs. Sawyer calls them down for dinner. With all of Maggie’s family, they eat on the foldable tables put together. The Sawyer family is talkative, to say the least all of them asking Maggie or Alex’s questions.

Once dinner is over all the younger ones suggest that they play soccer. Alex decides to watch from the sideline and cheer Josh and Maggie on, normally she would be playing. Once teams are divided up they start up the game.

Within five minutes Maggie has already scored and is doing her cute victory dance. “Sawyer you should get better moves!” Alex shouts and Maggie turns red.

The rest of the game goes by in the same fashion Maggie scoring and Alex yelling something at her and every once in awhile encouragement for Josh. Once the game is over Maggie walks over to Alex. “You could’ve at least tried to go easy on them.”

“I could have played harder I still have a game tomorrow,” Maggie replies gladly accepting the water from Alex.

“Speaking of that you need rest so come on pack up your stuff,” Alex says pulling Maggie towards the house. They walk up to her room and Maggie packs up her stuff.

  
“Mom! I’m staying over at Alex’s!” Maggie shouts over the chaos.

“Okay! See you tomorrow! Love you!” Mrs. Sawyer shouts back and they leave.

“Thanks again for letting me stay,” Maggie says to Alex with a soft smile.

“Like I said you need to be rested and as much as I love the rivalry the school still needs wins,” Alex says like it’s the only reason for her action.

“Are you getting soft on me?” Maggie asks.

“Pfft… no,” Alex quickly defend unlocking the front door and checking the family notification board for any notes: Kara’s is staying at Lucy’s, Mom has to stay in Texas for a couple more days, and Dad is going to be late. “Looks like it’s just us until my dad comes home if he does.”

“What does he do?” Maggie asks looking at the board.

“He’s a scientist for the government,” Alex responds with the closest answer.

“That’s cool. My Dad’s a detective maybe you’ll meet him sometime,” Maggie says as Alex leads them upstairs.

“Maybe. Anyway here’s the bathroom and there’s the guest bedroom. My room is right there if you need anything,” Alex says pointing as she went.

“Thank you,” Maggie says. Alex nods and they both head to the different rooms. Alex throws on her sweatpants and tank top before laying down in bed.

The only word Alex had to describe the last four days was interesting. She had asked Maggie on a date, got her heartbroken, beat up a guy, sprained her wrist, and now the girl who broke her heart is sleeping two doors away. She could only imagine what the next day would entail.

Alex wakes up at five thirty in the morning and it slightly angry she can’t do her normal morning workout. Instead, she checks her phone and text Kara to see if she’s awake, which she is. After an hour of texting Kara, Alex rolls out of bed and changes into her running gear.

She knocks on the door of the room Maggie stayed in. “Sawyer up and at them, six o’clock run.”

Alex hears a thud of what she can only assume is Maggie falling out of bed, and then a string of cuss words. A few minutes late Maggie comes out in running gear. “I. Hate. You,” she says punctuating every word.

“Come one it wakes you up,” Alex says pulling Maggie by the hand to the door. They start running in silence with the occasional tired grunt from Maggie. Alex keeps her pace moderately slow for herself and then begins picking it up once her companion becomes more awake.

Finishing their run they both go inside to catch a shower. Once Maggie is out she comes down to the smoke alarm going off. “I was trying to be a good host,” Alex says noticing her as she fans out the kitchen.

“Let me cook,” Maggie says opening the fridge to grab some more eggs and then another pan.  
After ten minutes Maggie is serving two omelets with a smug smile. “What?! I’m good at science not cooking!” Alex defends before taking a bite. “And this is better than anything I could make.”

“Why thank you,” Maggie says smiling and digging into her own omelet. They make small talk while they eat and the car ride to school. “Good luck with your game, I’ll be the one heckling the loudest,” Alex says as they part ways for class.

The day flies by and for once Alex is dreading hockey practice because she can’t play and Douchebag Lord is trying out.

Practice actually runs moderately smoothly and Alex let Maxwell onto the team as a backup left wing he’s good but not too good. Alex and Josh walk over to the soccer fields to watch their sibling play in the first game of the season.

Maggie was missed her first two shots of the game and Alex saw the perfect opportunity. “Sawyer!” Alex shouts and Maggie looks over to her. “You couldn’t make a goal even if it wasn’t guarded!”

“Danvers I’m proving you wrong!” Maggie shouts back and Alex sees Kara smiling vibrantly at her from behind Maggie.

Maggie did prove her wrong making her next three shots, by the end of them game Maggie had six goals and their team had won by a landslide. Alex walks over to the group of girls and Kara goes to hug her. “No, go change you’re all muddy you can hug me after,” Alex instructs and Kara pouts but she complies.

Maggie walks over to Alex and smirks at her. “Told you I’d prove you wrong,” Maggie says smugly.

“Never said I doubted you,” Alex replies. “Kara and I are actually getting pizza want to come?” Alex asks.

“Can’t but rain check?” Maggie asks and her girlfriend comes over.

“Totally,” Alex responds and smiles at both of them. “There’s Kara I should probably go over there I promised her a hug,” Alex adds on pointing to Kara and one of her friends talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated! You can hmu on tumblr @agtdamnvxrs


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has to talk about her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lillil40 for the idea with Miss Mason. I hope you enjoy!

Alex was glad that the rest of the week went by without to much trouble, she got her wrist checked the day before and it was okay and hopefully, she’ll get to play tomorrow night. She walks into the front office and gives the wrap back to the nurse before heading out to meet Kara before class. “Alex! I’m glad I caught you!”

 

Alex turns around to see Miss Mason who, to say the least, she’s been avoiding since Tuesday, it’s too late now she’s seen her. “Miss Mason it’s been awhile,” Alex answers trying to hide her displeasure about the situation.

 

“Yeah it’s almost like you’re avoiding me,” Miss Mason says clearly knowing that she has been.

 

Alex awkwardly chuckles. “I would never just you know been busy,” Alex says and begins walking towards the office entrance.

 

“You should stop by during lunch, we need to talk,” Miss Mason smiles and Alex panics because she does not want to talk about feelings. 

 

“Yeah if I have time,” Alex replies ducking out of the front office. Alex likes her but they’ve had an agreement not to talk about feelings.

 

It’s right before fourth-period and Alex is dreading the period in front and after. Taking her seat where she always sits and takes out the book she’s reading for AP English. When the bell signaling class is about to start Alex puts her book away and looks up at Mr. Carr, except it isn’t Mr. Carr.

 

“Good morning everyone I’m Miss Mason if you don’t know who I am, I’m the counselor here and I’ll be subbing for Mr. Carr today,” Miss Mason says smiling at Maggie then seeing that Alex was in the class and smiled at her. “I was told that you’re working on a partner project so you can do that all class.”

 

Alex walks over to Maggie not pleased about the fact that she couldn’t “forget” about their meeting. 

 

“What wrong with you? Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?” Maggie asks looking up from her book. 

 

“I’ve done something to piss off the universe sometime in the last week,” Alex groans as she reaches to grab her book out of her bag.

 

“Your crap week continue?” Maggie asks giving her a smile and it warms Alex’s inside.

 

“Yup I’ve got a meeting with Miss Mason after class that I was going to ditch,” Alex complains checking that she’s out of earshot.

 

“Oh she loves getting people to talk about their feelings for someone who won’t talk about their own,” Maggie says. “It’s funny she became a phycologist thought I’m pretty sure it was Elliot who said she should try it as her major.”

 

“Why do you know so much about Miss Mason?” Alex asks not knowing anything besides what her qualifications were.

 

“She’s my sister, well adoptive sister. My mom took her in when she was sixteen I was three at the time,” Maggie says and this is the most Alex has heard about her family despite her meeting half of them.

 

“Oh, maybe that’s why Kara loves her,” Alex says knowing Kara loves her.

 

“Or maybe it’s because she just loves everybody,” Maggie says not being able to think of one person she didn’t like. 

 

“You two don’t seem to be working,” Miss Mason points out when and sits down across from them.

 

“We finished,” Maggie replies showing her their project. 

 

“Okay then have a study hall,” She responds standing up.

 

“Already are,” Alex says gesturing to their books.

 

“I’ll see you two later then,” Miss Mason says walking away to make sure the rest of the students are working.

 

They focus on analyzing the books before them. “Oh I know something to cheer you up,” Maggie exclaims.

 

“And what would that be?” Alex asks looking up and raising an eyebrow.

 

“Come to my family reunion tomorrow?” Maggie asks.

 

“That doesn’t sound fun,” Alex states being to a few of her own family.

 

“Oh it’s not but I need someone there with me so I don’t go out of my mind,” Maggie says giving a dimpled smile.

 

“Take your girlfriend,” Alex suggest bitterly.

 

“We broke up,” Maggie replies and Alex feels like a terrible person for being happy about it.

 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Alex replies as genuinely as possible.

 

“Don’t be it was mutual, I realised something and she agreed, it was for kicks anyway,” Maggie states smiling bigger. “So, tell you come?”

 

“Sure but I have a game tomorrow so I’ll skip after dinner activities,” Alex answers knowing she’ll regret it.

 

“Oh the whole family is going to the game to support Josh so we can give you a ride,” Maggie offers hoping that she won’t have to go through a car ride alone.

 

“Sure,” Alex replies having nothing better to do on a Saturday.

 

“One more thing,” Maggie says.

 

“What?” Alex asks wondering what she could be.

 

“You can not leave my side,” Maggie answers pleading with her eyes.

 

“That can’t be so bad,” Alex replies trying to think the worst that could happen.

 

“Thank you!” Maggie squealed pulling Alex into a tight hug then realising they were in class and everybody is looking at them Maggie lets her go and straightens herself. 

 

“Don’t make me regret it,” Alex warns but is still smiling.

 

The rest of class goes by fast and Alex tries to sneak out with the rest of the crowd, but Miss Mason saw her. “Alex stay behind.”

 

Alex lets out an ‘ugh’ and falls out of the line and stands next to the door. Alex stares at the floor ignoring the questioning look from both Maggie and Lucy. “Yeah Miss Mason?”

 

“We’re going to talk,” Miss Mason says picking up her stuff and walking to the door.

 

“About?” Alex asks already knowing the answer to her question.

 

“Your feelings.”

 

“Do we have to?” Alex asks far from ever being in the mood to do so. 

 

“Yes because it’s my job and you look like you’re bursting at the seams,” Miss Mason says giving Alex a pointed look.

 

“What if I don’t want to?” Alex challenges.

 

“Then, we’ll sit in my office until you tell me what’s wrong,” Miss Mason replies.

 

“What if it’s awkward?” Alex replies accepting the sooner she tells her the sooner she can go to lunch.

 

“Honey trust me I’ve heard every form of awkward,” Miss Mason replies putting a hand on Alex’s shoulder.

 

She unlocks her office door and Alex resists the urge to turn and run but Miss Mason is persistent and would track her down.

 

“So, we me what’s got the usually emotionless Alex showing her emotion?” Miss Mason asks gesturing for Alex to have a seat and then taking one of her own. Was Alex really the obvious? 

 

“I’m trained to pick up on things,” Miss Mason adds on upon seeing Alex’s concerned look.

 

“Your sister,” Alex says not sure if she heard her but the blush being there all the same.

 

“Which one?” Miss Mason asks but having a pretty good idea which one.

 

“I don’t know maybe the one I make heart eyes at,” Alex says sarcastically. 

 

“We all go through romantic troubles Alex. You’ve should’ve seen all the things I went through with my fiancee, Elliot, during high school,” Miss Mason says. 

 

“Yeah but I kissed her and she had a girlfriend, a fucking girlfriend,” Alex says bringing back up the feeling of anger at herself.

 

“And are you mad at yourself or Maggie?” Miss Mason asks.

 

“Myself, I didn’t ask I just assumed,” Alex exclaims because if she’s going to talk about her feeling about Maggie she’s getting everything.

 

“Honey it’s okay you obviously didn’t even think she had a girlfriend so she didn’t give you a reason to, I know you would’ve picked up on anything.”

 

“Maybe. Can I go now?” Alex asks contemplating standing up.

 

“Sure but don’t do anything stupid,” Miss Mason says and Alex gives her a salute and leaves her office heading to lunch.

 

Walking over to her table Alex sees a new person sitting there their back turned to Alex but she recognized the familiar leather jacket. “Hey, Kar, I was only gone a few minutes you didn’t need to replace me,” Alex says taking her usual spot next to Kara.

 

“Alex! I thought you never come after Lucy said you got held back,” Kara says hugging Alex. 

 

“Kara they don’t kill you when teachers ask you to stay behind,” Alex says chuckling.

 

“I know that but it was Miss Mason, I thought you would die from talking about yourself,” Kara replies pouting.

 

“Danvers isn’t that week,” Maggie speaks up smiling at Alex.

 

“Why is she sitting here? Did the whole school simultaneously forget about the rivalry?” Alex asks not having the week to deal with a split school.

 

“That’s actually a funny story,” Kara answers chuckling nervously.

 

“What happened?” Alex asks wearily.

 

“I let Lucy do the honors,” Kara says looking at Lucy pouting.

 

“Well, you see the student council announced this on Monday on behalf of the school administration and there were too many fights breaking out because of it so they officially made it a friendly rivalry and anyone who doesn’t comply has in school suspension,” Lucy says looking over at Kara to fact check.

 

“Wow miss one day and a peace offering is signed,” Alex jokes and everybody else laughs.

 

“So, are invited Maggie to sit with us today,” James says as he scrolls through his camera roll.

 

“Okay,” Alex says accepting it and the rest of lunch flies by.

 

Alex is enjoying catching up on her show while Kara is staying over at her friend's house, Eliza still out of town until tomorrow, and Jeremiah sleeping upstairs while he fights the flu. She’s been trying to catch up forever but life keeps throwing stuff at her and tonight she was going to enjoy it.

 

There’s a knock on the door and Alex gets up to answer it. She opens the door to find Maggie Sawyer.

 

“You should get a job as a pizza delivery girls just based on the number of times I’ve thought you were pizza this week,” Alex says instead of greeting.

 

“You don’t have to look disappointed,” Maggie replies.

 

“Anyone who isn’t disappointed that it wasn’t pizza isn’t human,” Alex defends letting Maggie in.

 

“I think you like pizza a little too much, Alex,” Maggie says sitting down on the couch with Alex doing the same.

 

“Take that back!” Alex says feigning being offended.

 

“Nope,” Maggie says smugly.

 

“You’re mean,” Alex says pouting and Maggie now knows where Kara got it from.

 

“So, you you,” Maggie state.

There’s a knock on the door and Alex flies off the couch and towards the door. Paying the pizza guy she walks back with a large pizza. “Proves my point exactly,” Maggie points out.

 

“Shut your face Sawyer,” Alex replies grabbing a slice of pizza.

 

“Only if you give me a piece,” Maggie says and Alex reluctantly pushes the box towards Maggie.

 

Alex changes the show to something that neither of them had seen and they watch it mostly in silence. By the end of the pizza and the first episode, Maggie is laying with her head in Alex’s lap completely focused on the show. 

 

After a couple more episode Alex turns off the tv and makes Maggie move so she can get up and stretch. “You should probably get home,” Alex suggests looking at the clock that now says eleven.

 

“Right but before I go I need to do what I came here to do,” Maggie says.

 

“What did you come here to do?” Alex asks.

 

“So, for know how I broke up with my girlfriend well it was because I had feelings for someone else,” Maggie begins.

 

“Who?” Alex asks because sometimes she can be more oblivious than Kara.

 

“If you shut up I can get to that. So, there’s this girl who I was positive hated me after we first met but then we started talking every once in awhile and that became hanging out with each other. This girl has a little sister right, who loves playing matchmaker and she invites me to their game night. I think what’s the worst that can happen and then this girl walks me home and asks me to hang out and I can’t help but feel giddy. The outing happens and we have a small disagreement but we get over it and this girl walks me up to my doorstep and kisses me. At the time I had a girlfriend and I told her this but the heartbreak was clear. So for the next week or so I can’t help but think about this girls lips on mine, which leads me to break up with my girlfriend,” Maggie says as she slowly gets more into Alex’s personal space.

 

“I have this brilliant idea of asking her to my family reunion but I know it’s more than that, so I stop by that night and you’ll never believe but this girl was disappointed that I wasn’t pizza. We watch a few episode of a tv show and I think hmm this is a great time to tell this girl she gives me more butterflies than I thought possible. This girl just happens to be standing in front of me and just happens to be Alex Danvers captain of the varsity hockey team at HCHS,” Maggie finishes and Alex is too happy to even respond so she connect their lips. 

 

Maggie’s lips are just as soft as the previous kiss but this time they taste like pizza. Alex is enveloped in the smell that is just so Maggie. They pull apart when they both need air, smiling, and resting their foreheads against each other.

 

“Maggie Sawyer you just have to be so damn extra,” Alex jokes referring to her whole speech.

 

“Yes,” Maggie replies reconnecting their lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh what do you think? to soon? Also im thinking of doing the next chapter is Maggie's pov??? You can always hmu on tumblr @agtdamnvxrs


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sawyer family reunion and a hockey game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bros don't hate me when you start... Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was busy like all days.

Alex falls off the couch too and opens her eyes to see sunlight streaming in through the blinds. She remembers the previous night and feels light at the thought. Standing up she stretches and goes to clean up the mess from the previous night, except it’s not there?

She walks into the kitchen to check the fridge for something to eat. In there is a full pizza with a note from her dad saying she fell asleep and he answered the door. Alex is confused she’s almost positive that last night happened but maybe it was all a dream.

It’s seven and she’s got an hour to figure this out before she has to head over to the Sawyer’s house. Coffee should jog her memory, putting a pot on Alex looks for something of that has nutritional value. Finding nothing premade Alex decides to try her luck on eggs again.

Thing don’t end well and Alex ends up with half burnt eggs sipping cold coffee. Once she finishes breakfast she decides that she can think clearly. Alex accounts all the event from the previous night finding it was all a vivid dream.

“I knew it was too good to be true,” Alex states under her breath heading upstairs to get dressed.

Alex didn’t know how she ended up staring out her window when she was getting dressed or how she was staring directly at Maggie, but she is. Maggie is joking with her cousins about something because they’re all laughing and Alex wants to look away but Maggie looks perfect.

Shaking her head Alex finishes getting dressed and heads downstairs and grabs her phone off the charger. She leaves a note for her dad that she’s at the Sawyers before slipping out of the door and jogging over to Maggie.

Alex knocks on the door really hoping Maggie doesn’t answer so she can prepare herself mentally. Josh answers the door and gives a bright smile towards Alex. “Hey Alex what brings you here?”

“Maggie invited me to help cheer me up,” Alex replies as she walks through the door.

“Are you and Maggie dating?” Josh blurts out and Alex gives him a sad smile.

“No kid but I wish,” Alex answers messing up his hair.

“But you’ve kissed her,” Josh says his cheek completely red.

“Only once kid and she had a girlfriend,” Alex replies trying to find an exit to this conversation and she does when Maggie comes up from behind her and stand next to her.

‘Hey Alex,” Maggie says smiling at Alex and Alex can’t help but return the smile. “We were going to play soccer want to join?” she asks the two of them.

“Sure,” Alex answers following Maggie out with Josh following behind.

“Alex, have you wised up and want to be on my team?” Maggie teases as they walk out.

“I’m winning my dignity back,” Alex states this time planning not to lose.

“Want to bet on it again?” Maggie asks raising the stakes.

“Yeah if I win you’ve got to go on a date with me,” Alex says confidently.

“Oh then maybe I’ll throw the match,” Maggie jokes and Alex flushes. “And if I win you’ve got to go on a date with a person of my choosing,” Maggie adds on with a devious smirk.

“Deal,” Alex replies holding out her hand for Maggie to shake. If she was stuck dreaming of Maggie she’s going to literally win her over.

Alex’s team loses and Alex is positive if she played harder she would’ve won but she’s got a game that night.

“So, yourSo, who do I have to go on a date with?” Alex asks taking a seat next to Maggie.

“I’ll get back to it at the end of the day,” Maggie says smiling smugly.

“If you say so. What event is next?” Alex asks now being mentally prepared for a day at a friend's family reunion.

“Oh lots of things,” Maggie answers smirking and pulling her towards a group of people.

Alex is actually enjoying herself talking and joking with Maggie and her family when Miss Mason walks over.

“Alex I didn’t know you would be here!” Miss Mason says smiling at Alex and then at Maggie.

“Yeah Maggie invited me since I had nothing to do,” Alex replies giving her own smile.

“Hey Love you’ll never believe who just got engaged,” a woman excitedly says coming up to Miss Mason and doing a little hop.

“Did Ellie finally propose?” she asks smiling.

“No Alice proposed,” the women answers excitedly and then as if Miss Mason remembered her previous conversation she turns to face the two teenagers.

“Alex this is my fiance Elliot and Elliot this is one of my students and Maggie’s ‘friend’,” Miss Mason says using finger quotes around friend. “Well, it was nice seeing you here Alex but we’ve got to call Ellie.”

Alex turns to Maggie and laughs. Maggie gives her a confused look and she just laughs harder. Maggie pulls her into a more secluded part of the house for her to control her laughter after people looked over. “What is so funny?” Maggie demands.

“It’s just that you never see your teacher's normal lives,” Alex says still laughing.

“That’s what you’re hysterical over, it’s so stupid,” Maggie exclaims as Alex is still cracking up.

“Yes,” Alex wheezes out and maybe it’s true what they say about laughter being contagious because soon Maggie joins in.

They’re laughing so hard at the stupid thing that they’re sitting on the floor leaning on each other. Emma walks into the room and see the two and walks away right away not wanting to get into the middle of whatever that is, which only makes them laugh harder.

They finally collect themselves and stand up so Alex can get to the game before the rest of the team. “Sawyer, you riding with me?”

“Sure let me just tell my mom,” Maggie says and Alex waits by the door.

“Look at that a soccer player showing up extra early to the hockey game,” Alex teases as they walk over to her house so she can grab her keys.

“You tease me but you’re always one of the first ones to show up at the soccer games,” Maggie retorts.

“But I’m there supporting Kara you’re coming as early as the captain which is half an hour,” Alex replies smiling as Maggie lets out a cute huff.

“You’ll enjoy the company,” Maggie says reaching to change the cd.

“Only if-” Alex stops mid-sentence to swat Maggie’s hand away. “Don’t touch HAIM,” she says seriously giving Maggie a death glare.

“Oh okay,” Maggie answers sinking in her seat a little.

“As I was saying, only if you tell me who I’m going on a date with,” Alex bargains as she pulls into the school parking lot.

“Well, I person would be me,” Maggie replies flustered.

“Then, she plan was for me to think you’d make me go on a date with Lord but it was all because you couldn’t ask me out?” Alex asks making sure she heard Maggie right.

“I could ask you out! I just did!” Maggie says pouting at Alex.

“Sure you could Mags, just be prepared for the best date of your life,” Alex replies smiling because maybe the previous night was a dream but she was certain this was real life.

“Stop being a dork and go change,” Maggie says shoving Alex towards the changing room and taking a seat in the front row.

“Alex quickly changes out and skates onto the ice so that she can warm up before warm up. She shoots the puck a few times making all of them.

“Show off!” Maggie shouts at Alex who skates over.

“Well I’ve got to impress my date for tomorrow,” Alex replies smiling bigger at the word date.

“That’s not how you do it,” Maggie replies but still smiling. “You’ve got to win.”

Alex smiles and skates over to the coach who just arrived. “Danvers you’re always here before me one day I’m going to beat you,” the coach says smiling at Alex. “And you’ve brought Sawyer really trying to up the rivalry huh?”

“Coming from the person who literally started it and is now married to them,” Alex replies and the coach chuckles.

“Are you planning on marrying Sawyer?” He asks looking over at Maggie who was know talking to Kara and another girl Kara had brought over.

“Nope but I’ve got a date with her,” Alex beams not even trying to hide her excitement.

“It’s about time Danvers, I was beginning to lose hope,” the coach replies smiling.

“Looks like the rest of the team is showing up I’ll go lead warm up,” Alex says and skates over to the only player on the ice, Vicky.

Alex and Vicky have a quick conversation before the rest of the team comes out and Alex starts warm up with the stand slowly filling.

The game runs smoothly with Alex’s teams winning five to two. They all go to the locker room and change out and then head out for the coach's words. Afterward, Alex and Vicky find the gang this time hanging out with Maggie and Alex beams at the sight of her. Then she notices someone else standing next to Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see a few questions: 1) What should they do for their first date? 2) Who do you want the mystery person to be? 3) Should Kara have a love interest? 4) Is this going to slow? 5) Opinion on a Maggie POV chapter? 6) What about another time jump in the next few chapter? 
> 
> As always thanks for reading! Kudos are always appreciated! And if you can hmu on tumblr @agtdamnvxts


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date and stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for everyone who gave me date ideas I'll being using most of them throughout the series, this one was from lilli40. I'm going to be super busy this week so I'll post when I can but it won't be as normalized as before but it shouldn't be more than three days. Also have you heard Paramore's new album? the number of times I've listened to it in two days is probably unhealthy.

Alex vaguely recognises that girl from one of Lucy’s game, she’s pretty sure that the girl is their star pitcher. “Hey, guys are you still trying to replace me?” Alex jokes as she comes up to stand behind Maggie.

“No but Lena’s family is out of town so I invited her over,” Kara says beaming and Lena awkwardly smiles and holds her hand out. Alex shakes her hand and then they decide the car situation for after game, game night.

Game night runs smoothly with Kara and Vicky continuing their bet from the previous one. Alex once again walks Maggie home, who tries to get where they’re going for their date out of her. She doesn’t tell this time because she doesn’t know what they’re doing yet.

“So Alex do you have a date with her?” Kara asks when Alex comes back inside.

“Yeah,” Alex replies trying not to let herself show how excited she is.

“Damn it,” Vicky exclaims and hands two hundred dollar bills to Kara. “Not that I’m not happy for you but I thought you’d wait another week.”

“You guys were betting on me?” Alex asks offended.

“If it makes you feel anybody it was originally over who knew you better,” Kara replies sheepishly.

“Not really but at least Kara won,” Alex says taking a seat between the two of them.

“Hey!” Vicky says.

“What she is my sister,” Alex defends.

“I’ve known you longer,” Vicky says like it makes perfect sense.

“Yeah but she’s my sister,” Alex replies.

“Whatever I’m picking the movie,” Vicky says launching out of her seat and to grab the controller.

When the movie ends Alex shoves a half asleep Vicky off of her and onto Kara, who was asleep on the floor.

“Alex the floor would’ve been softer than your sister's abs,” Vicky complains as she stands up. “How one girl can give such soft and warm hugs and then have abs of steel is beyond me.”

“They did their job didn’t they,” Alex responds as she shakes Kara with her foot.

“Why’d you wake me up?” Vicky asks holding back a chuckle at Alex’s attempt to wake Kara up.

“You were on top of me,” Alex replies. “Whatever I tried,” Alex adds on when Kara wouldn’t wake up.

“You didn’t have to shove me off the couch,” Vicky says trying to get her point across.

“Yeah, I did. Now come one I’ve got extra pajamas and you can sleep in my room,” Alex says heading towards the stairs.

“Am I finally going to hear about Maggie?” Vicky asks following.

“If it keeps you quite sure,” Alex responds throwing the sweatpants at Vicky. She grabs her own pair of sweatpants and quickly changes into them. She plops down on her bed waiting for Vicky to sit down too.

“So Maggie what’s she like?” Vicky asks wiggling her eyebrows.

Alex tells Vicky about every little thing she ~~loves~~ likes about Maggie. Everything that has happened between. All the new feeling that she’s never really had. Absolutely everything.

The next morning Vicky gets her revenge and shoves Alex out of her bed. “I hate you,” Alex groans.

“Now you know what it feels like,” Vicky replies smugly. “Come on someone is cooking.”

“You’re just as bad as Kara,” Alex says but follows Vicky anyways.

“No one is as bad as Kara,” Vicky replies as she goes down the stairs in two.

“Hey, I heard that!” Kara shouts from the kitchen.

Alex walks in to see her mother standing over the stove cooking. “Mom I thought you didn’t get in till five?” Alex asks her surprise showing.

“I’ve been out of town for so long I thought I’d get an earlier flight and take a cab,” Eliza replies flipping a pancake. “I see Vicky’s here.”

“Yeah she always spends the nights after a game,” Alex replies because her mother should know that it’s been going on since they tried out together.

“Oh, so you had a game last night?” Eliza asks surprised and it hurts Alex a bit because she had told her on the phone the morning before.

“Yeah I told you yesterday,” Alex replies her good mood practically vanishing into thin air.

“Oh well I assume you won,” Eliza says and then turns her focus on Kara. “I know your sister’s team did.”

“Yeah we did,” Alex says bitterly and Vicky gives her a reassuring look.

“You’ll never believe what Lucy told me this morning,” Kara speaks up trying to defuse the tension.

“What?” Vicky asks and Alex focuses on the two of them.

“Lois is visiting this week and she’s bringing her boyfriend,” Kara answers and Alex is glad for the distraction.

“Lois has a boyfriend?” Alex asks puzzled.

“Yeah some reporter she works with,” Kara replies not knowing more than that.

“You should ask Clark,” Vicky suggest curiously.

“He refuses to tell me,” Kara whines.

“Some cousin,” Alex says smiling because she thinks she knows who it is and he wants it to be a surprise.

“I know,” Kara complains but is quickly distracted by the food that Eliza puts on the table.

While they eat they talk and they joke and they have a good time. Vicky leaves after breakfast saying her mom wants her home and Kara excuses herself saying she has plans to get ready for. It just leaves Alex and Eliza alone sitting in the silent kitchen.

“So Kara was asleep on the floor when I got here,” Eliza says.

“She choose to sleep there,” Alex replies checking her phone for anything that could save her.

“No you let her sleep there,” Eliza responds grabbing Alex’s phone off the table.

“She choose to sleep there,” Alex repeats not taking blame for where her sister sleeps.

“What about letting her hang out with the Luthor girl,” Eliza asks the last part with complete disgust.

“She can hang out with who she wants,” Alex replies tired of her mother doing this.

“Not with a Luthor and you should know this,” Eliza spits.

“I’m not stopping Kara from making friends,” Alex says standing up contemplating taking her phone back from Eliza and leaving.

“You will if you know what’s good for you,” Eliza responds and with the universe loving her at the moment her phone lights up with a text. “Who’s Sawyer and why is he texting you about plans for tonight?”

“She’s a friend and we have plans tonight but I won’t tell her about them so she’s probably guessing,” Alex replies glad for once that she isn’t out.

“You won’t be having plans for a long time if you don’t get Kara to stop talking to the Luthor,” Eliza says and walks away with Alex’s phone in hand.

Alex walks upstairs and lets out a frustrated sigh. Alex punches the heavy bag that she has in the corner of the room as hard as she can. She puts on her wetsuit and grabs her board hoping some fresh air will make her feel better.

Alex surfs until there's no more waves to surf on. She walks back up to her house feeling a lot better than she had leaving it. She grabs a quick shower and was going to text Maggie but remembers the whole phone issue.

Thinking of a solution she’s lucky that Maggie happens to be in her room. She sits down at her desk and opens her window. She grabs a pack of cheap erasers and begins throwing them at Maggie’s window.

It takes a few hits before Maggie checks where the sound is coming from. Seeing Alex she mouths “what”. Alex gestures for her to open her window.

“Alex you have a phone for a reason,” Maggie says after she struggles to get her window open.

“Mom took it away,” Alex replies and Maggie has an oh moment.

“Hope she didn’t read any of the texts I’ve sent,” Maggie jokes and Alex looks genuinely concerned. “Don’t worry they’re all guesses on where we’re going.”

“That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. Don’t wear anything nice, probably jeans and a long sleeve shirt, and I’m picking you up seven,” Alex says smiling.

“Now I really want to know where we’re going,” Maggie says giving Alex her best pout.

“Not going to work Maggie, I live with Kara,” Alex teases and Maggie pouts for real.

“Curse you, Danvers,” Maggie jokes and gives her a dimpled smile.

“Just be ready,” Alex replies and closes her window.

Alex does a lot to pass the time. She does her homework, she calls Kara with the house phone, she considers buying a burner, she looks for the extra key she has to her bike, she contemplates stealing her phone back.

She goes downstairs to grab her wallet that she left in the living room the previous night. Heading back to her room she runs into Eliza. “Did you call your friend to know you can’t go out tonight?” She asks.

“Yes. I’m going to study for a test I have on Tuesday, I probably won’t come back out,” Alex partly lies and slides past her mom so she can go upstairs.

She quickly changes into something other than pajamas and climbs out of her window making sure to grab her spare keys. She jogs over to Maggie’s house and knocks on the door. She waits for Maggie to open the door but it never seems to work out like that.

“Alex to what does that Sawyer family owe the pleasure?” Emma asks with her daughter in her hands.

“I’m here to pick up Maggie,” Alex says smiling brightly Emma mirroring her.

“Is it finally for a date?” Emma teases.

“Yeah, it finally is,” Alex responds still smiling brightly.

“It’s about time,” Emma says giving Alex a pat on the shoulder with her free hand. “Maggie that girl you have a gigantic crush on is here,” Emma shouts.

“You have to look for every chance to embarrass me,” Maggie says walking into the living room but Alex notices the slight blush on her cheeks.

“It’s my job,” Emma says smirking and giving her sister a side hug. “Now go have fun on your date.”

“And you better have her back by eleven,” Emma says dropping the light tone for a more serious one. Alex is actually a little scared to bring her back later than eleven.

“So Danvers, where are we going?” Maggie asks as they leave.

“You’ll find out,” Alex replies as they walk to her bike which is parked further away than usual.

Alex pulls into the parking lot and Maggie is still at a loss of what they are doing. Walking in they’re met with the front room that has a front desk and a double door that seem to lead to a bigger area. Alex pays for them and the man leads them through the doors.

“You took me shooting again?” Maggie asks and Alex smiles at the again part.

“No it’s paintballing, there’s a difference,” Alex says as the man hands them the gear and the paintballs Alex paid for.

“I think you like shooting things more than you like me,” Maggie says and accepts one of the guns Alex hands her.

“That could be true but trust me it’s fun,” Alex says and drags Maggie over to the waiting line for the next match with their team colour.

“You better be right or I’m planning all the dates from now on,” Maggie warns and Alex feels warm inside that Maggie implied there’ll be more dates.

“Oh I’m right,” Alex says and the door open and one of the instructors comes out.

Alex waited with Maggie for the round to begin with the latter paying a lot more attention to the rules then Alex, who had been here multiple times.

The first match begins and Maggie is the second person to be hit but she did get this first hit. Alex being more experienced and having government training was one of the last two standing, the other being a tall man who couldn’t shoot but was great at avoiding shots.

“Danvers I thought you could shoot,” Maggie taunts when she misses him for the tenth time.

Alex finally hits him when she sneaks up from behind and Maggie hugs her when she walks over. “That’s my girl.”

Alex beams as she puts her goggles on top of her head. “I was positive he had super speed from how easily he dodged my bullets.”

“Only Superman has such things,” the man says from behind Alex.

“Clark? You ass,” Alex says spinning around to face the man who had a woman approaching him.

“Nice to see you too Alex,” Clark replies and hugs Alex.

“Yeah yeah I should introduce you. This is Maggie and Maggie this is Kara’s cousin Clark,” Alex says gesturing to them separately.

“Is this the Maggie Kara doesn’t stop talking about whenever I bring up soccer?” Clark asks.

“I am the captain,” Maggie replies.

“Clark, let Alex enjoy her date,” Lois says as she comes to a stop next to Clark.

“Hey Lois,” Alex greets.

“Have fun you two don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” Lois say as she steers Clark away from them.

“Gotta love family,” Alex says facing Maggie.

“Trust me I know, try living in a small town with five sibling and six cousins there,” Maggie replies as she spots a game opening. “Come one I want to do this one,” Maggie says and drags Alex towards one of the doors.

“Free for all? Are you sure you can handle it?” Alex teases.

“I’ve got you to protect me,” Maggie says confidently as they walk into the room.

They make a great team taking out almost everyone they saw just missing one. There’s one more person left and Alex is positive they’re on the other side of the arena. “We make a pretty good team Danvers,” Maggie points out stepping into Alex’s personal space.

“I suppose we do,” Alex says gulping. Maggie stands on the tip of her toes and connects her lips with Alex. Alex leans into it closing her eyes at the contact. Maggie pulls away and with a smile, at the dazed Alex, she shoots her.

“That was cheap,” Alex says looking down at the paint stain on her shirt.

“Gotta play dirty to win,” Maggie says and connects their lips once more. She pulls back and takes off to find the other guy.

Alex stands with the rest of the people are out. “Man you’re girl played you,” one of the other regulars says knowing it’s the only way Alex could’ve gotten out.

“It was worth it though,” Alex replies keeping an eye out for Maggie, who is a surprisingly good shot.

Alex spots the other guys and then Maggie right behind him. She shoots and holds up her hands victorious. Walking over to Alex she goes in and Alex ducks out of her way. “No hug?”

“Nope you play dirty,” Alex jokes but throws her arm around Maggie.

“You should’ve seen it coming,” Maggie replies as they walk toward the line for food.

The rest of the night they play team and enjoy themselves. Finally, when they run out of paintballs it’s around ten thirty. They walk back to Alex’s bike in silence fingers intertwined.

The ride is short and Alex gets off her bike to have paint smeared on her back. Walking Maggie to the door they stop outside of it.

“So you had fun shooting things?” Alex asks with a faint smile.

“Yes but don’t take this as an invite to take me to play laser tag,” Maggie responds.

“There go all my brilliant date plans,” Alex jokes and ends it with a little pout.

“You’ll live,” Maggie replies.

“I’m not sure about that your dimples might kill me,” Alex replies and Maggie chuckles and purposefully gives her a dimpled smile. “That’s what I’m talking about, you just killed me.”

“That’s how I end all my dates killing them,” Maggie jokes.

“Then you’re going to have to resuscitate me,” Alex says leaning in.

“I can do that,” Maggie replies and connects their lips. This one last longer than the previous two of the night.

Alex pulls back first this time. “I’m going to text you when our next date will be and maybe I’ll tell you what we’re doing,” Alex says.

“Maybe you mean you will if you want a second date,” Maggie says seriously.

“Sure Maggie sure,” Alex says and gives her a quick kiss when she’s about to protest. “It’s 10:58 and I don’t want your sister to kill me in my sleep.”

“I might let her,” Maggie says and slips through the door. Alex lets out a sigh and then climbs back up to her room to see Kara sitting on her beds watching a movie.

“I thought I would cover for you, you’re helping me with my homework,” Kara says when she sees Alex climb in.

“Thanks,” Alex replies.

“You’re telling me about your date with Maggie,” Kara replies and Alex grabs her pajamas and slips into her closet to change. She begins describing it from the big events to the little details.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is Maggie's pov! Kudos are always appreciated! You can always hmu on tumblr is @agtdamnvxrs


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eyy Maggie's POV and a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fair idea came from Rory.

Maggie slips through the door and leans against. As much as she enjoys Alex joking that Maggie was going to be the end of her in all serious Alex might be the end of her. “Eleven o’clock on the dot except Alex’s bike pulled up five minutes ago,” Emma says walking into the hallway.

“Were you waiting for me?” Maggie asks slipping past Emma to grab something to eat from the kitchen.

“I had to know if I had to kill your girlfriend in her sleep,” Emma replies acting like it makes perfect sense.

“It is weirdly scary that Alex thought that was what you would do,” Maggie replies. “And she’s not my girlfriend.”

“But you want her to be,” Emma teases taking the apple from Maggie.

“You suck,” Maggie responds grabbing another apple and heads upstairs.

“But you looove me,” Emma singsongs following Maggie. “And you know that I, the bi gal, am the only one who gets your feelings.”

“You just want to hear about Alex,” Maggie retorts.

“Well, from what I’ve heard from our younger sibling she seems like a real catch,” Emma answers.

“And what exactly have you heard?” Maggie asks because she’s heard whispering about Alex in the months she’s been at the school.

“She's supposed to be one of the hottest people in the school and I know that true because I’ve seen her with my own eyes. A lot of people says she’s super smart and she does seem like the smart type,” Emma says listing a couple she’s heard.

“As far as I know she has a perfect GPA and she’s taking like five AP classes,” Maggie fills in to confirm what Emma has heard.

“I heard she’s got a scholarship offer last year and it’s up to her where she’ll go?” Emma asks.

“I believe she had a hockey one for NCU,” Maggie answers.

“What about her wicked right hook?” Emma asks.

“That one I don’t know but she can shoot,” Maggie replies recalling the night and the first time they hung out together.

“Okay, that’ll suffice for now. You go shower and go to bed you have school tomorrow,” Emma warns with a stern look.

“You know for being twenty you sound a lot like Ma sometimes,” Maggie teases.

“What can I say motherly instincts,” Emma replies and if on cue Sara starts crying. “Night Mags.”

“Night,” Maggie says and grabs a towel and pajamas from her room.

When Maggie wakes up in the morning she contemplates if she should go for a run not knowing what to do with all the extra energy. She decides to go on a quick run around the block before getting ready for school.

The Sawyer household is an organized mess as they all try to get ready. Emily and Jason are fighting over who could throw further, Jess ran around trying to find her other shoe, Emma was trying to get Sara to eat her breakfast, and Maggie was trying to shower before she had to leave.

They all flood out of the house following their dad who was the one driving them before he went to work. Maggie sees Alex walking to her truck with Kara and she gives her a quick smile before getting into the van.

Maggie’s day flies and before she knows it it’s already fourth-period history. Maggie is bored until she’s hit with a small ball of paper, she turns around but can’t find see who threw it. She focuses on the lesson again but she feels another ball hit her.

Maggie is getting really annoyed with this person after the sixth one hits her in the span of four minutes. Except this one says to open them. She opens all five of them discreetly putting them in the order thrown.

The first one is song lyrics:  
I just wanna tell you that you're really pretty girl  
I just wanna know if you will let me be your world  
I just know you got to taste like candy, candy girl  
I just wanna tell you that you're really pretty girl

The second one was a terrible pickup line: Was that enough bait for a date?

The third one was nothing that’s leading her closer to finding out who and it read: If you’re going to be cold I’ll have to be bold

The fourth one was more lyrics:  
I get excited when I discover something rare  
(like you)  
I try to hide it but I  
Can't help but creep and stare  
I like your aura  
And I'm pretty sure I love your hair

The fifth and final one was: Take a hint I’m asking you on a date tell me after class?

Maggie read them and wonder who would ask her on a date in such a reckless, and a little stupid, way. She looked around and almost all of them seemed bored and could’ve done it. She continues scanning the room but it brought out of it by Snapper asking her a question.

“Sawyer are you paying attention?” he snaps when she doesn’t answer right away.

“Yeah,” Maggie replies and feels another ball hit her back.

“Then, what’s the answer?” Snapper asks giving Maggie a stern look.

“1968,” someone whispers from behind her.

“1968,” Maggie repeats louder and gives Snapper a smug smile.

“Take notes Sawyer,” Snapper replies and resumes the lesson. Maggie leans down and picks up the latest note thrown at her, it reads: If I keep wooing you, you might not pass this class.

Maggie quickly looks around the classroom one last time and still can’t find anyone who looks like they threw it. Maggie patiently waits for the bell to ring and darts out of the door to wait for whoever threw it to approach her because if they could throw stuff in class they could approach her.

“Hey Sawyer, waiting for someone?” Alex asks as she comes up from behind Maggie.

“Yeah whoever asked me on a date with notes in Snapper’s class,” Maggie responds.

“That would be me,” Alex says raising her head.

“How do I know you’re not trying to take credit for someone else? Plus there’s no way you could throw them from across the room without Snapper noticing,” Maggie says facing Alex.

“Well, two of them were Hayley Kiyoko lyrics,” Alex replies.

“So, when’s this date?” Maggie asks because of course, it was Alex.

“Are you free Wednesday?” Alex asks.

“I don’t think I have anything,” Maggie responds and Alex gives her a quick kiss now that the hallway is nearly vacant.

“Well come one I’m starving,” Alex says dragging Maggie by the hand.

Maggie enjoyed hanging out with Alex’s friends every once in awhile, they were fun and told some terrible jokes. She notices little things about the group too, like how they just accepted Maggie like that, or how they can talk about everything or even that every day they let someone left out sit with them.

Maggie just enjoyed hanging out with Alex and how her friends even though it had been a week were starting to feel like real friends. Maggie ate with them every day that week and enjoyed it more and more.

On Wednesday Maggie walked over with Alex trying to once again figure out where they’re going. “You know with how well you keep things guarded you could be a secret agent,” Maggie says as they sit down.

“Just wear something gay and you don’t have to worry,” Alex replies getting a couple curious looks.

“I’m trying to guess where she’s taking me for our second date,” Maggie tells them and James and Winn still look confused and Lucy and Vicky give them knowing looks.

“You two are dating?” Winn asks and Maggie feels bad for how confused this little genius is.

“No we’re gal pals,” Alex deadpans and Maggie laughs.

“Wait so you’re not?” Winn asks and poor Winn is still confused, at least James got it.

“I don’t know Winn do you kiss your friends?” Alex asks and now Maggie feels really bad for him because he’s almost as oblivious as Kara.

“No,” Winn replies trailing off. “So, you are dating?”

“Yes Winn we are, but why I date this asshole I don’t know why,” Maggie replies and receives an offended look from Alex.

“Finally, because I had the perfect ship name for you two!” Winn replies excitedly.

“What is it?” both Maggie and Alex ask at the same time.

“That’s why you’re endgame!” Winn exclaims. “And you’re cute together, but it’s Sanvers.”

“Sanvers? Like Sawyer and Danvers?” Maggie asks smiling at Alex.

“Yup you guys are the real OTP,” Winn says. “With the exception of Karlena but they aren’t canon.”

“You spend too much time on the internet. Lena and I are just friends,” Kara says and Maggie gives Kara a look but she isn’t paying attention, she seen enough of their interaction to know there’s more than friendship between the two.

“Carnival?” Maggie asks Alex when the rest were having a conversation.

“Close but nope.” Alex answers smugly and as much as Maggie pretends she doesn’t like guessing she really does like it.

“Man I’m out of guesses,” Maggie says.

“You’ll have to wait and see then,” Alex says smiling down at Maggie. “I’ll pick you up at five.”

“I hate you,” Maggie replies with a pout and Alex quickly kisses her pout away.

Classes seem to last forever for Maggie as the clock ticks away slowly. When the last bell rings she quickly leaves school and heads home. She’s there by three thirty and has half an hour to figure out what to wear.

Maggie tries finding something to wear for half an hour before giving up. “Emma! I need your help!” Maggie shouts and Emma is there in a flash.

“What does my little sis need?” Emma asks scanning the room for Maggie who is laying on her bed surrounded by clothes.

“I have a date with Alex and I can’t find anything to wear,” Maggie complains.

“Where are you going?” Emma asks deciding that way the best course of action.

“I don’t know she refuses to tell every time we go on a date and I know this is only the second one but she did this when we first hung out too,” Maggie says and Emma gives her a smile and lays down next to her.

“What she tell you to wear?” Emma asks because Alex is decent enough to do that.

“Something gay,” Maggie replies.

“Mags like everything you own is gay,” Emma says knowing her little sister wardrobe. “But wear the flannel with high-waisted jeans.”

“That’s perfect. Thanks, Em,” Maggie says jumping up and sorting through her clothes to find the two items.

“No problem Maggie just be careful,” Emma warns her sisterly instincts kicking in.

“I will but I really like her,” Maggie replies.

“I know but I don’t want another Kate,” Emma replies giving her sister a sympathetic smile.

“Alex isn’t like that,” Maggie replies and Emma nods before leaving.

Maggie quickly changes into what her sister suggested and then does some homework. When it’s five til five Maggie heads downstairs determined that none of her siblings answers the door this time.

Alex is late and Alex is never late. It’s ten past five and Maggie is concerned because she didn’t get so much as a text saying she’s running late. At half an hour past five, Maggie is a little disheartened that Alex bailed on her. Finally, after forty-five minutes of waiting and constantly checking her phone, there’s a knock on the door.

Maggie races to the door and much to Maggie’s pleasure Alex is standing there. “Hey, Maggie sorry I’m a little late,” Alex says with a dazzling smile.

“If by a little you mean nearly an hour than yeah you’re a little late,” Maggie jokes but lets Alex kiss her.

“Sorry there was traffic,” Alex jokes back. “I had to make sure I was in the clear of my mom before sneaking out.”

“Well, weWell, I hope you don’t have a reservation,” Maggie replies and accepts Alex’s hand who leads her to her truck.

“Well we don’t have to be there til eight but I wanted to do stuff beforehand,” Alex replies and Maggie is surprised that Alex gave her that much.

“You made us reservation?” Maggie asks surprised.

“No, but we do have a time obligation,” Alex answers.

The ride is spent between talking and stretches of silences. They pull into a huge parking lot bustling with people. “You brought me to the fair?” Maggie asks.

“I brought you to a Hayley Kiyoko concert but the fair is a bonus,” Alex replies as they get in line.

“We have roughly an hour and a half before the concert. So you pick the games,” Alex says after checking her watch and paying for their admission tickets.

“You gonna win me some prizes?” Maggie asks.

“Yes, with that giant teddy bear,” Alex says pointing to one of the games.

“Of course you would go with the game that has guns,” Maggie chuckles but follows Alex towards the booth.

Just as, Maggie predicted Alex hit all the targets without really trying to hard and easily won her the giant bear. “You need to do something that will make it hard for you,” Maggie replies as she accepts the bear from Alex.

“What about those strength measuring things?” Alex asks pointing to it.

“I don’t know you’re pretty weak,” Maggie replies and leads the way towards it.

“You know that bears almost as tall as you,” Alex says a takes a quick picture of Maggie struggling to carry the bear on her back.

“Bear with me I’m a small person,” Maggie says and Alex laughs at her terrible pun.

“I’ll hold it,” Alex offers.

“Nope. You won it for me I’m going to carry it,” Maggie says stubbornly.

“You’re too stubborn for your own good,” Alex replies and they approach the strength test.

“What are you winning from here?” Maggie asks.

“Don’t be so sure she’s winning,” the man running it says.

“Trust me she’s winning. So, Alex what are you going to choose?”

“That small puppy stuff animal because it reminds me of you,” Alex answers and gets ready to wack it.

“See she won you’ve got to give it to her,” Maggie says to the man and her hands it over.

“We can do a few more things before the concert.”

They do all sorts of things Maggie winning a couple of things herself and convincing herself that she’s going to find something that Alex isn’t good at. Alex drags them off to grab a locker so they can put their stuff away and go to the concert.

Alex then pulled Maggie towards the concert area hoping that Alex got them good seats. Alex gives the man the tickets and Maggie notices that there’s barely anybody around. “Where are our seats?” Maggie asks and Alex gives her a smile and continues following the man.

“Seriously Alex how close are we?” Maggie asks.

“Super close,” Alex answers and Maggie realises that man is taking them backstage.

“You didn’t?” Maggie asks as Alex hands her a backstage pass.

“Oh I did,” Alex replies.

Maggie got to meet her and Maggie nearly dies and Maggie has the best girlfriend ever. “I’m liking your surprises more and more,” Maggie says as they walk to their actual seats.

“What can I say. I live to impress,” Alex responds throwing her arm around Maggie and leading her to the pit.

After the concert, they leave to go find their locker and return their locker key. Alex gives the tired Maggie a piggy back ride while Maggie tried holding onto her bear and Alex having the rest. Maggie now understands why Alex risked bringing her truck so they had somewhere to put these things.

Maggie is trying not to fall asleep on the way back and keep her conversation with Alex going on. She’s woken up by Alex shaking her shoulder and she sleepily rubs her eyes. “We home?”

“Yeah now get up so I can walk you to your door,” Alex says and Maggie sleepily follows Alex, who has grabbed her stuffed animals, to her door.

“Get some sleep Maggie,” Alex says and kisses her slowly.

Maggie could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Can always hmu on tumblr @agtdamnvxrs


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gushing, breakfast at the Sawyer's, some school adventures, and coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy it's been a while. I hope you enjoy the chapter I enjoyed writing it!

Alex would like to say she was graceful when she got home but she was far from that. Sneaking through the front door Alex attempts to make it to Kara’s room. She fails and trips over her hockey stick that she left by the door this morning. Alex landed with a loud crash and her mom coming out of the living room.

“Alex what are you doing downstairs at twelve?” her mom asks eyeing Alex suspiciously.

“Midterms are coming up and I was doing some late night studying and wanted a snack,” Alex quickly lies hoping her mother doesn’t notice.

“I didn’t hear you come down. Why are you still fully clothed?” Eliza asks still suspicious of her eldest daughter.

“I’m a quite person and I got so distracted studying I forgot to change,” Alex answers smoothly.

“Okay,” Eliza replies skeptically. “But go to bed you have school in the morning.”

“Of course,” Alex replies giving her a salute and walking out of sight and then launching up the stairs.

Alex runs straight into Kara’s room knowing that her alien genetics means she doesn’t need to sleep. She launches herself onto Kara’s bed and bounces excitedly. Kara groans and lightly shoves Alex of the bed.

Alex quickly recovers and jumps back onto the bed. “Okay it’s important if you’re this excited,” Kara says and sits up and turn to face her sister, who was acting much like the puppy Kara is.

“I think I’m in love,” Alex says falling back on Kara’s other pillow.

“Wait what? With Maggie?” Kara asks sitting up straighter and pulling her sister up to face her for this talk.

“I think I am in love with Maggie Sawyer. I know we’ve only been on two dates but I’ve had a crush on her since I laid eyes on her. She’s caring, and amazing, and just so Maggie,” Alex sighs cursing herself for being a love sick puppy.

“Awww! My big sisters in love!” Kara squeals and pulls Alex into a tight hug.

“But Kara what if it’s too soon. Isn’t suppose to take a few months to know? What if it’s just my brain tricking itself?” Alex asks panicked.

“Alex that’s your anxiety talking. If you think you love her then I know you love her. You might want to wait a couple months to tell her though, you don’t want to freak her out,” Kara answers finally releasing her sister from the tight embrace.

“Yeah I should wait to make sure that I’m sure,” Alex replies thinking over what her sister said. “I’ll go to bed.”

“Nope. You change into pajamas and come back up here, I’m not letting you get out of talking about Maggie that easy.” Alex gives her sister a quick nod and grins then sprints to her room.

Alex comes back and Kara had managed to make hot chocolate without getting berated by Eliza not that it was hard for her. Alex takes a seat next to Kara and tells her everything that she can think about Maggie Sawyer.

The next morning Alex is shoved off of the bed by Kara. “People really need to stop doing this to me,” Alex grumbles as she heads to her room to grab clothes for the day.

She goes downstairs and quickly pours herself a cup of coffee before Eliza can come downstairs. Alex expertly avoids her mom all morning but still finding ways to talk to Kara about the car plans today.

Alex knows that one of Kara’s friends are picking her up early so she leaves earlier than usual giving Alex an excuse to leave. There’s still half an hour before she has to leave for school so she decides to walk over to the Sawyer household.

Maggie answers the door giving Alex a dimpled smile. “You look like shit, here just how you like it,” Alex says handing Maggie the thermostat of coffee she brought.

“I’m going to ignore the insult because you are the best,” Maggie says giving Alex a quick peck on the lips.

“Maggie and Alex sitting in a tree,” Emma says as she checks who was at the door. Maggie throws a shoe at her. “Okay geez, I’ll leave the two lovebirds alone.”

“Come on Ma would love to feed you breakfast,” Maggie says dragging Alex towards the kitchen to greet her huge family. “You guys remember Alex right?”

“Considering you and Josh never shut up about her I’m going to say yes,” Emily teases and all three Sawyers go pink the speaking one for unknown reasons.

“That’s nice of them,” Alex teases brushing past Maggie to sit between Emma and Emily. “So, Emily you’re on the softball team right? Lane never shuts up about your great throw.”

“Really?” Emily asks perking it up a dimpled smile, similar to Maggie’s, appearing.

“Wait are you saying more than one Sawyer has a thing for their captain?” Emma says and even Sara looks at more than one of the Sawyer children going red. “All three of you?”

“Can you blame us? Have you seen the captain of the basketball?” Jess says looking up for the first time that Alex has seen. “Can’t blame Josh either look at her.”

“Hey!” both Maggie and Josh exclaim at the same time as Alex suppresses a chuckle.

“Can’t blame Emily I’ve been down that road not a fun one,” Alex supplies. “And her and James just had a mutual breakup,” Alex adds on and sees Emily’s face light up.

“Woah did I gain a new kid and three tomatoes?” Mrs. Sawyer asks when she walks out of the kitchen with food.

“You don’t have to worry about me I had breakfast. I just came to save Maggie’s life,” Alex says sheepishly and Maggie raises her thermostat.

“Nonsense child. Eat up there’s plenty for all,” Mrs. Sawyer exclaims and pulls up a seat between Alex and Emily.

Alex enjoyed breakfast with the Sawyer’s, it was lively and there was always and sibling argument going on. Alex offers Maggie a ride to school who accepts without a second thought and they depart from the household.

The day goes by fast and Alex is excited when lunch rolls around. She takes her usual seat next to James and across from Kara with Maggie taking her claimed seat next to her. The table had already adopted Lena to the table her claiming the spot next to Kara that left one empty spot and Alex knew exactly what to do with it for the day.

She tells everyone she’ll be right back and takes off through the cafeteria looking for the junior area. Alex finds who she’s looking for and pulls them toward the table. “Hey Emily,” Lucy greets when Alex returns and Emily turns bright red.

Alex takes her seat back when she returns and Maggie leans into her. “You’re cruel but I like your thinking.”

“I know,” Alex whispers back then turns to face the other side of the table. “So, Lucy you and James broke up?”

“Yeah it was a mutual thing anyway,” Lucy replies smiling and then focuses on Emily. “So Emmy I can’t wait to see you throw out a runner during the scrimmage tonight.”

“Emmy?” Maggie asks amusedly.

“Yup everyone on the team calls me that,” Emily says her cheeks bright red.

Alex and Maggie enjoyed messing with Emily while poor Lucy was completely oblivious to this poor girl's crush on her. They should feel like terrible people but they see it more as a learning opportunity for her.

Maggie drags Alex away from the table leaving Emily to fend for herself. Alex gives the table one last look before she’s distracted by where Maggie is dragging her. “Where are we going Mags?” Alex asks as they pass both hers and Maggie’s next classes.

“You’re not the only one who can keep secrets,” Maggie replies and Alex smirks.

“Out to the football fields to watch your brother practice,” Alex says smugly, smirk growing when Maggie looks surprised.

“How did you do that?” Maggie asks.

“I heard you asking Jason if he had practiced today and it’s the only possible place where we can be heading if not class,” Alex replies and Maggie allows Alex to throw her arm around her shoulder and lead them towards the fields.

They get a little sidetrack though when Alex suggests that they take a shortcut. It’s not like it affected anyone. Just a little kissing in the more deserted part of school. “Was this really a shortcut or was it a ploy to let you kiss me?” Maggie asks pulling back.

“Yes,” Alex answers smiling and kisses Maggie again.

“You kno-” Maggie starts but is cut off. “Shhh less talking more kissing, we’ve got a few minutes.”

Maggie stops talking after that letting Alex kiss her senseless. Alex pulls back when they both need air. She smirks and then starts leading Maggie towards her class. “What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn’t walk my girlfriend to class?” Alex asks lacing their fingers together.

“A bad one,” Maggie answers dimples on display.

“We wouldn’t want that,” Alex replies and holds the door open for Maggie.

“No that wouldn’t be good. I might have to break up with you,” Maggie adds on smiling.

“Here’s your stop, enjoy class,” Alex says giving Maggie a quick peck.

There’s a whistle from behind the both of them and they turn to face Maxwell Lord. “What do you want Lord?” Alex asks already disgusted before knowing what he’s going to say.

“Well, I thought I’d offered to spice things up again,” he says with a dirty smirk. This time it’s Maggie who punched him. Alex stares in astonishment and he holds his bleeding nose rolling on the ground.

“You bitches are going to pay for this!” Maxwell yells and just for good measures Alex flips him the bird.

“What are you three doing?” A teacher asks coming out of their classroom.

“She just punched me for no reason,” Maxwell says pointing a finger at Maggie.

“He’s lying,” Maggie jumps in not letting him get in the only words.

“All three of you to the office now,” the teacher replies and leads them towards the front office. “Wait here,” he says when they get to the office. He walks up to the front desk and tells the receptionist that they needed to see the principle and he’ll be right back.

They wait in silence, except for the occasional dramatic groan from Maxwell. Alex's hand is tracing little patterns on Maggie’s thigh. The teacher comes back and gives Lord and ice pack and take a seat across from them.

They wait for another ten minutes before they’re told to go into the principal's office. They flood into her office with the teacher coming in from behind. “When I was told a student punched someone I should’ve know that you’d be here Alex. What was it this time?”

“It wasn’t me who punched him,” Alex replies.

“Really? I just assumed it was considering his nose might be broken, who was it?” the principal asks them.

“I punched him,” Maggie says looking up. “But it was justified.”

“Why don’t you all sit down and we’ll start with Mr. Stevens perspective,” the principal sighs and gets ready to take notes.

“I was grading papers and then heard someone shout. I came out to see Mr. Lord on the ground clutching his nose and the two of them standing in front of him,” Mr. Stevens says.

“So you don’t know why he was punched?” the principal asks with a tired look.

“Well, no,” he answers.

“Okay Ms. Sawyer your side of the story?” the principal asks.

“Alex was walking me to class, she gave me a quick kiss, and Lord wolf whistled and then made a dirty comment knowing perfectly well that both of us are gay as possible,” Maggie fills in and Alex can feel a blush creeping up her neck.

“You wouldn’t say that after a night with me,” Maxwell smugly says.

“Mr. Lord that is enough,” the principal says. “Now, Alex, I assume your story aligns with Ms. Sawyers?”

“Yes,” Alex replies looking up from her shoes.

“Well, I’m going to call your parents. Mr. Lord you have a two week suspension including no showing up at sports. Ms. Sawyer and Ms. Danvers you’ve got a week in school suspension because you did cause another student harm. I’m having your parents pick you up,” the principal says and dismisses them.

Alex stays behind for a second. “Mrs. Jefferson?” She looks up at Alex. “Yes Alex?”

“Can you not mention why he was punched to my parents? They don’t know about Maggie and I would like it to stay that way,” Alex timidly asks and Mrs. Jefferson gives a sweet smile.

“Of course Alex, I would never out you,” Mrs. Jefferson says still smiling. “Now, go wait for your parents.”

Alex heads out of her office a little bit happier. She takes her seat Maggie and gives her a reassuring smile. They continue to sit in silence while they wait for their parents, luckily Lord had already left.

Mrs. Sawyer comes and gives them both sweet smile and tells Maggie as longs as there’s a good reason she wouldn’t be in trouble. Alex gives Maggie a peck on the cheek and a hug and Mrs. Sawyer leads them away.

“So, my little star, want to tell me why you got in trouble for punching someone if Kara isn’t around?” Jeremiah asks after Mrs. Sawyer leaves already having a good idea.

“Dad!” Alex says excitedly and gives him hug. “I thought for sure it would be Mom who picked me up.”

“She had to leave for a trip so I took the week off,” Jeremiah answers and leads Alex towards the exit. “So who got punched?”

“Douchebag Lord,” Alex replies.

“Why?” Jeremiah asks opening the car door for Alex.

“Because he made a comment about me and Maggie,” Alex mumbles hiding her face.

“Like you two should be dating or because you two are dating?” Jeremiah asks softly.

“Because we are dating,” Alex answers just above a whisper.

“How long have you’ve been dating?” Jeremiah asks.

“A couple weeks,” Alex answers. “You’re not mad?” Alex asks tentatively.

“Mad about what?” Jeremiah asks putting a reassuring hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“That I’m dating a girl,” Alex answers hiding the fear of rejection.

“Of course not little star,” Jeremiah replies and Alex let tears of relief fall.

“You can’t tell mom,” Alex says wiping away the tears.

“Anything you want. Now some ground rules no girls in your room without the door open, you’re going to introduce me to Maggie soon, and you have to tell me when you’re going on a date,” Jeremiah says smiling at his eldest daughter.

“I love you, dad,” Alex says leaning over to hug him.

“Now, who wants ice cream?” Jeremiah asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are always appreciated. You can always hmu on tumblr @agtdamnvxrs.
> 
> *UPDATE 4/24*   
> I'm at a road block in the story right now so updates are going to be a little more staggered and there's not going to be a pattern. I will be writing other pieces in between the writers block if you want to check those out as I post.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the event of last chapter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while hasn't it? But fear not you get two chapters today! Also this ones short so the next one I'll try to make longer!

Alex wasn’t having a good day, you think she would be since it was her first day of school that she wasn’t suspended after last week, but she was probably having the worst day she had ever had. It all started that morning when her mom had come home and yelled at Alex for not stopping Kara from hanging out with Lena. Then, during first period she got her test handed back with a D on it. Finally, to top it all she had spilt water down her shirt when she failed at taking a sip.

 

“This fucking day can’t get any fucking worse,” Alex says letting out a frustrated groan. Everybody stops their conversations and look over at Alex who just because of her luck had a teacher standing behind. 

 

“Alex you know the rules no profanity,” the teacher scolds and hands her a detention slip. 

 

Alex lets her head fall on the table and everybody gives her a knowing look. “I know I jinxed myself there,” Alex says into the table.

 

“Babe do you want to go home and we can get your notes and homework for you?” Maggie asks rubbing circles on Alex’s back. 

 

“At least I won’t embarrass myself infront of everyone,” Alex agrees standing up and grabbing her bag.

 

“You should come to the party with us tonight,” Lucy suggests. “It could make you feel better.”

 

“Sure text me what I need to know,” Alex says and Lucy gives her a nod. 

 

“Bye Al, love you,” Kara says giving Alex a tight hug. Alex walks to her bike and rides it home taking a longer way so she doesn’t have to deal with being home so early. 

 

Alex opens the door and throws her bag down by the door and kicks of her shoes. She falls down on the couch and closes her eyes letting sleep take her. Alex wakes up to her phone violently buzzing. She looks at the time and sees she slept way longer than she intended. 

 

“Hello,” Alex croaks her voice scratchy from sleep. 

 

“Dude are you going to this party?” Lucy asks the sound of music in the background. 

 

“Yeah I’ll be there in forty minutes,” Alex says looking at her watch as she heads up the stairs to change her shirt. 

 

“Fashionably late nice,” Lucy says a slight slur in her voice. 

 

“Luce the party started twenty minutes and you’re already drunk?” Alex asks. 

 

“Yeaaaah that remind me Kara’s the designated driver sooo make sure she doesn’t drink,” Lucy says. 

 

Alex gives an affirmative yeah before hanging up. She grabs her coat and head out of the door deciding to take her truck knowing Maggie will want a ride home and transporting a drunk person on a motorcycle is hard.

 

Alex arrives at the semi-large Lane household and tries to find a decent parking spot. Walking up the steps Alex gets slurred greetings from five different people. Alex enters the house and looks for someone she considers a friend. She spots Lucy across the room and quickly makes her way over to her.

 

“Lucy?” Alex asks tapping Lucy on the shoulder to get her attention. 

 

“Yeah Alex?!” Lucy shout asks. 

 

“Have you seen Maggie?” Alex asks. 

 

Lucy gives her a confused look trying to think clearly with her far from sober mind. “I think she’s in the kitchen with some girl,” Lucy answers proud of herself for getting it all out clearly. 

 

Alex ignores the jealousness swirling in her stomach and focuses on her concern for Lucy. “Go find Kara and tell her that I sent you to get some water and bed,” Alex says to Lucy and points to Kara who’s talking to a couple other people. 

 

“Gotcha Captain Danvers,” Lucy replies giving her a salute and then stumbling toward Kara giggling. Alex waits for Lucy to get over to Kara and a thumbs up from her before she goes on a hunt for Maggie. 

 

She comes up empty with the kitchen like Lucy had said and she wasn’t in the backyard, so that left upstairs and the bathroom. Alex checks the bathroom first but comes up empty and gets cursed out for cutting in line. 

 

Alex heads upstairs and checks Lucy’s room first finding Lucy tucked in with water and advil on the bedside table. She quietly closes the door and checks the unoccupied upstairs bathroom. That left Lois old room, the guest room, and General Lane’s room. 

 

Alex checks of General Lane’s room knowing sober or drunk no one is that stupid. Quickly checking Lois old room and find nothing but Lois neatly laid out suitcase. The last room to check is the guest room and Alex is dreading it. Al lot of scenarios run through her head but the what she walks in on isn’t what she imagined. 

 

Maggie has a red head pinned under her and both of them are half dressed. Time freezes for Alex. She’s frozen there staring as Maggie scrambles to grab her shirt of the floor. She’s frozen as Maggie buttons her jeans. She’s frozen when Maggie tentatively approached her. She’s frozen until she’s not and she’s shoving through the crowd to get to her truck. 

 

Alex leaves behind Maggie who’s trying to chase after her. She leaves behind Kara who’s giving her a concerned look. She leaves behind her trust of other people. She leaves behind her walls as the hot tears stream down her face. She leaves behind the fact that they just had their one month anniversary. She leaves everything behind. 

 

Alex goes against her better judgement and drives with the tears blurring her vision. She puts all her focus on the road and not on the pain that she feels all over or the rising anger at her stupidity of thinking anyone would ever want her. 

 

She focuses on the road until she can’t. Until she feels the impact on the side of her truck. Until all she can feel is a different kind of pain. Until she can’t keep her eyes opened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't it be nice to hear Maggie's side of the story *evil laughter* okay actually tho there's a reason and stick around to find out next chapter
> 
> Sorry... but you should've seen the other ending I had planned you would have been begging for this one instead. 
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated and you can hmu on tumblr @agtdamnversh


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same day for me... guess I should have said twenty four hours but here we are. Thank for people who stuck around a couple people were apparently out.

Alex forced herself to open her eyes and look around. She could hear sirens off in the distance and took the opportunity to access her injuries. Scanning over her body her breathing is sharp and labored. From what she knows her best guess would be a few broken ribs and a fractured wrist.   
  
She tells this to the paramedic when they help her out of the car but they still make her go to the hospital. She waits patiently in the room for a doctor or nurse to come in so she can tell them exactly what's wrong with her and go home so she can wallow in peace.   
  
Why Alex waits she practice taking breathes at the right pace so she doesn't irritate her ribs. The door opens and the nurse walks in. “I'm going to take some X-rays now okay?” The nurse asks looking over Alex. “And stitch up that eyebrow.”  
  
“I can already tell you what is broken. Like I said to the paramedic I have four broken ribs on the right and a mild ulna fracture,” Alex says annoyed. “I also need to call my Dad so can I have my phone back?”  
  
“You can have it as long as you go along with the X-rays,” the nurse says and Alex agrees and takes her phone.   
  
She dials her dad's number while the nurse preps the machine. Her dad picks up on the fourth ring. “Hey, little star, what do you need?” Jeremiah asks.   
  
“Dad I um crashed my truck and need someone to pick me up at the hospital,” Alex says the force of everything hitting her all at once.   
  
“I'll be there right away, what happened?” He asks worriedly and Alex could hear him getting into the car.   
  
“I was at a party I swear I didn't have anything to drink and I was looking for Maggie and I found her with another girl and well I took off and a car hit me from side,” Alex explains fresh tears in her eyes.   
  
“Okay sweetie, do you want me to stay on the line,” Jeremiah asks and Alex nods but then realises that he can't see it.   
  
“Yeah,” Alex weakly replies. The nurse says tells her that she can't have the phone on her while she gets the X-ray so she has to put it on speaker. Alex complies not having the strength to fight back.   
  
“Okay little star, I'm ten minutes away do you think you can handle if I hung up?” Jeremiah asks softly and waits for a reply.   
  
“No,” Alex replies barely above a whisper.   
  
“Okay then I'm going to keep talking and you don't have to reply, alright?” Jeremiah asks. “So, I'm doing this experiment at the lab and it for a species identified and if you're up for it tomorrow I'll take you in to help… so Henshaw told me ‘Danvers stop fooling around with that microscope’... honey I'm in the waiting room and I'll be there in a minute so I'm going to hang up, okay?” Jeremiah asks after taking for the whole fifteen minutes.   
  
“Yeah,” Alex weekly replies.   
  
Just like he said Jeremiah comes in a couple minutes and automatically sits next to Alex and gives her a light hug. Alex sinks into the familiar warmth of her father and his soft hugs. Jeremiah hugs her until the doctor comes in.   
  
“So, Alex has a few broken ribs that should heal in about six weeks and we have to set her arm in a case that will be on for three months with a one and a half month check up,” the doctor explains gathering the cast material for Alex.  
  
“Okay, what should I do if she has pain from her ribs?” Jeremiah asks.   
  
“I'll prescribe some painkillers that should be take in daily doses and last eight to twelve hours,” the doctor says and writes out a prescription.   
  
“Thank you,” Jeremiah replies and lets go of Alex so the doctor can put the cast on.   
  
The doctor quickly sets her arm and tells them a nurse will be back with discharge papers. “Do you want to talk about it, Alex?” Jeremiah asks.   
  
“I have enough money saved to fix my truck,” Alex says after a long breath.   
  
“The accident wasn't your fault we'll cover some of the cost,” Jeremiah says. Alex leans back into Jeremiah waiting for this day to be over. “But I meant talking about Maggie.”  
  
“Not really,” Alex replies and with her luck, Maggie happens to be calling.   
  
“Ignore it or answer it?” Jeremiah asks and Alex clicks accept.   
  
“What do you want Maggie?” Alex asks annoyance lacing her voice.   
  
“You didn't let me explain, can I come by your house?” Maggie asks and Alex thinks out her next response.   
  
“No, I'm not at home,” Alex answers.   
  
“Where are you? Are you okay?” Maggie asks worriedly.   
  
“I'm at the hospital and I'm fine,” Alex answers not in the mood to open up.   
  
“Why are you at the hospital?” Maggie asks panic evident in her voice.   
  
“Some person ran a stop sign and hit my truck but like is said I'm fine and my dad is taking me home in a few minutes,” Alex replies and the line is silent for a while. Alex is pretty sure that Maggie hung up but then she hears movement and Maggie telling someone that she's going and if they need a ride.   
  
“You're not allowed to be worried,” Alex says when she hears the start of a car engine.   
  
“Well, I am worried and you better text me when you get home so I can make sure you're not playing down your injuries,” Maggie instructs.   
  
“No you cheated, you're not allowed to care,” Alex restates.   
  
“I didn't cheat it just looked that way and I'm making sure you're okay in person,” Maggie replies and Alex thinks for a long moment.   
  
“You've got five minutes to explain when I get home,” Alex replies and hangs up the phone. The nurse comes in shortly after with the discharge papers.   
  
Alex falls asleep on the drive home which was significantly longer than how long it took for Jeremiah to get there considering he was at work.   
  
Jeremiah shakes her shoulder lightly to wake her up and that she homes. Alex waits a couple minutes to compose herself before getting out of the car. The second she gets out she's meant with Maggie who was waiting for her on the steps the redhead from earlier over by the Sawyer household.   
  
“You're five minutes start now,” Alex states clocking the time on her watch.   
  
“I'll start with the girl. She's Kate Kane my childhood best friend but she moved to Gotham when we were thirteen but I still visit her during the summer and she comes during the winter but she came early since she is enrolled in online school,” Maggie starts.   
  
“That doesn't explain why you were on top of her half naked,” Alex states. “Four minutes.”  
  
“She's trained in martial arts and sword fighting and one summer she wanted to teach me sword fighting but she got a cut across my whole torso but we didn't think it would scar. That was over the summer,” Maggie continues.   
  
“Still, doesn't explain,” Alex says giving her a tired look.   
  
“She didn't believe me when I said it scared so we went upstairs so I could show her and then she was like ‘that's nothing compared to these’ and took off her shirt to show me,” Maggie says speeding up her words.   
  
“Lets says I believed that how you end up on top of her?” Alex asks and checks her watch. “Two minutes.”  
  
“That led to our monthly argument of who's stronger and then a bet that if I could pin her for a minuted I would get two hundred dollars,” Maggie explains.   
  
“And you didn't think to put your shirts backs on?” Alex asks.   
  
“You know best friends we've seen each other in almost every stage of undressed,” Maggie answers and Alex is quite.   
  
“Do you believe me?” Maggie in a small voice after a couple minutes of silence.   
  
“You don't seem like the cheating type so yeah,” Alex finally answers a few minutes after Maggie's question. “But if I ever see you in a position like that again with another girl I won't be so understanding.”  
  
“I promise you won't,” Maggie says. “Now, can you tell me if you're really okay?”  
  
“I really am fine but I'll be on the bench for the next three months because of a minor ulna break,” Alex says and raises her arms to point it out. “And I've got to wait six weeks for my ribs to heal but again I'm fine.”  
  
“Alex that's not fine,” Maggie states giving her a stern look.   
  
“I've had worse from a hockey injury a few year ago,” Alex says but it was really a super powered child, a.k.a Kara, checking her.   
  
“Still, get some rest and you better not be at school tomorrow,” Maggie instructs and Alex pouts and Jeremiah is walking towards them.   
  
“I'm going to school it's not that bad,” Alex states.   
  
“No you're not Alex Maggie's right,” Jeremiah says and Alex turns to pout at him.   
  
“But daaad I already missed two periods today,” Alex whines and Jeremiah chuckles and shakes his head.   
  
“Nope, I'm sure Maggie wouldn't mind getting your notes and homework while you're out for the rest of the week?” Jeremiah asks looking at Maggie who had paled slightly since he had walked up.   
  
“Of course, Mr. Danvers,” Maggie stammers. “You have one of your friends in each of your classes so I'm sure they would help out too.”  
  
“You met two minutes and you're already ganging up on the injured girl,” Alex complains and Maggie gives her a bright smile the first one Alex has seen since lunch.  
  
“You're trying to go to school seven hours after you were in an accident,” Jeremiah says. “I admire persistent little star but you're going to bed and staying home.”  
  
“Fine,” Alex replies pouting. “Can I talk to Maggie real quick?” Alex asks Jeremiah.   
  
“Yeah but I'm waiting by the door,” Jeremiah says and walks towards the door.   
  
“You're taking me to dinner to make up for tonight,” Alex tells her sternly.   
  
“Not this week and not with these injuries but I will stop by after school with your homework and food,” Maggie says and Alex smiles brightly.   
  
“Okay, but next week?” Alex asks.   
  
“Yeah, babe next week. Are we good?” Maggie asks.   
  
“Yeah,” Alex replies yawning.   
  
“Go get some sleep,” Maggie says and quickly kisses Alex.   
  
“Glady,” Alex replies and drags her sleepy self over to her front door. Giving a quick smile Maggie's way Alex goes inside with Jeremiah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos are always appreciated! Hope you liked the chapter there will hopefully be another chapter up tomorrow and I'm sad to say that there's only about ten chapters left. 
> 
> Anyone seeing Wonder Woman on Friday???


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day after the accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo been a while... well here I am... I wasn't having a hard time finding inspiration for this but here we are... enjoy

To say that Alex hated being in bed rest would be the understatement of the year. She despised not being able to do anything. What she really hated was that she couldn't be on the ice doing it what she loves and won't be able to do that until mid season. 

 

The only thing Alex had to look forward to for the next week was Maggie coming over with food and her homework. She also got to spend a lot more time with Kara since they currently didn't have conflicting practice schedule. But Alex still hated being on bed rest and it had only been approximately ten hours since both Jeremiah and Maggie had ruled her on bed rest. 

 

Alex groans and throws goldfish for Pupson to catch in his mouth while she scrolls through the boring selection of daytime tv. She finally gives up and looks and checks the time on her phone, 12:45, deciding that Maggie probably wouldn't text in class Alex pulls up their texts. 

 

**Me:** ditch class???

 

**Sawyer:** who will get your notes

 

**Me:** we both know we don't have any class together besides history 

 

**Sawyer:** damn you got me

 

**Sawyer:** I can't tho soccer practice after school

 

**Me:** laaaaaame 

 

**Me:** bring pizza after practice 

 

Alex puts her phone down and weighs her next decision carefully. Alex goes against the better judgement of two people important people in her life and stands up grabbing her wallet. 

 

She assesses her situation not being able to take her truck will definitely put a damper in her plans for the next week or so but she can deal. Grabbing her keys to her bike, why Jeremiah didn't take to his study with him is still beyond her, she heads to the back door. 

 

“Dad I'm going to take a nap,” Alex yells and waits hears and ok honey from her dad before taking off. 

 

“Don't try sneaking out Alex,” Jeremiah warns and Alex stifles a groan. 

 

“I'm not I'm taking a nap,” Alex replies and really hopes she can get out of the house. 

 

“Okay sweetie. Just so you know you're mom is flying home today and I have to leave to pick her up at four thirty,” Jeremiah says and Alex curses internally knowing a lecture is to come. “I'm trusting you in Maggie’s care during that time.”

 

“Okay Dad. I'm going to sleep now,” Alex replies and waits a few minutes before resuming her stealthy sneaking out. 

 

Alex pushes her bike further away from the house grateful someone invented painkillers. She takes off heading toward the direction of her school. 

 

When she gets there she tries to sneak through the busy hallway and to her coach’s office. She somehow manages to sneak through without running into anyone she knows. 

 

Knocking on her coach’s door with her good hand Alex waits for her coach to beckon her in. “Alex I was told you're on bed rest all week?” Coach Pierce asks. 

 

“Yes but I needed to go through some things with you,” Alex says pulling a playbook out of the bag she threw over her shoulder when she was leaving. 

 

“I see, well it's useless telling you to go home so what is it?” Coach Pierce asks with a small smile. 

 

“First of Vicky takes my place as captain while I'm stuck at home,” Alex says already planning on staying captain while on the bench, Vicky being a replacement for the week to come. 

 

“That generally goes to co-captain,” Coach Pierce says to Alex but Alex gives her a really look. 

 

“I've been trying to make her co-captain since the season started and it's only for the week I'm out,” Alex says. “Plus she's the only one who would play Josh on Saturday because we both know he team doesn't like the tiny freshman.”

 

“Fine but only the week that you're out, I expect you to resume captain duty when you get back,” Coach says and Alex celebrates her small victory. “What else did you want?”

 

“Just to go over some ideas I have to fill my absence for the next three months or so,” Alex says innocently giving her best smile. 

 

“Whatever will get you to go rest faster,” Coach Pierce says and has Alex take a seat at her desk. 

 

Alex excitedly explains the game plans she came up this morning why she was trying to find something to do. Once she finishes her coach dismisses her and tells her to go home and to get some rest. Alex complies and heads out and sneaks through the empty hallways and back home.

 

Once Alex is home she quickly and quietly sneaks upstairs to take an actual nap this time. She wakes up around four and heads downstairs to watch tv knowing that this is when all the good shows start to be playing. 

 

She sits down and switches to old reruns of Spongebob, yes she is nearly eighteen and is watching Spongebob but really who doesn’t watch the cartoon. She watches the current episode until she hears a knock at the door and she moves to get up. “Alex I’ll get it,” Jeremiah says and Alex sighs not liking being treated like a child. 

 

“I know don’t treat me like a child just because I’m injured,” Jeremiah says before Alex complains about it. “Which I’m not because I’m leaving you in your girlfriend’s care when I go to pick up you mother.”

 

“You’re only doing that since I’m injured and know we won’t do anything,” Alex says giving a knowing look from her spot on the couch. Jeremiah gives her a smile before opening the door. “Maggie! We were just talking about you!” Jeremiah exclaims when he opens the door. 

 

“All good things I hope,” Maggie jokes and steps inside the house carrying a pizza. Before anyone can stop her Alex is off the couch and already at the pizza. 

 

“Did you get it how I like?” Alex asks grabbing the pizza and walking into the kitchen for plates. 

 

“Hello to you too babe,” Maggie replies and follows Ales into the kitchen root beer in hand. “But yes I did.”

 

“You’re the best,” Alex says and quickly pecks Maggie on the lips before focussing on the pizza again. 

 

“I know,” Maggie says grabbing a slice of her pizza of her side. Alex makes a face at it and then goes back to eating her own. 

 

“I have to go pick up your mother, you two have fun,” Jeremiah says giving Alex a kiss on the temple and leaving. 

 

“So, what do you want to do?” Alex asks glad to have her girlfriend to herself for a while. 

 

“I brought ice cream so we can eat that once we’ve finished the pizza but I believe I saw Spongebob on in the living room,” Maggie says and grabs the pizza box and rootbeer leading them out to the living room. 

 

“So, Spongebob with pizza and ice cream?” Alex asks taking her previous spot on the couch curling back into the blanket she has. 

 

“Yup,” Maggie replies sitting next to Alex. “You gonna share your blanket?”

 

“Hmmm,” Alex says pretending to contemplate it. “Nope.”

 

“Not even if I offer to cuddle?” Maggie asks and Alex once again pretends to think over it.

 

“Fine,” Alex replies feigning annoyance and letting Maggie use some of the blanket before she leans into her. 

 

“See it was worth it,” Maggie replies throwing her arm around Alex’s shoulders.

 

“No,” Alex replies before grabbing her pizza and resuming the tv. 

 

Sometime between ice cream and the third episode of Spongebob Alex ended up with her head in Maggie’s lap and with Maggie running her fingers through her hair. Alex began falling to sleep the past twentyfour hours taking its toll on the teenage girl. 

 

“Little star we’re home,” Jeremiah says as he opens the door for Eliza. Alex shoots up and distance herself from Maggie not ready to get into anything with her mother. 

 

“You okay?” Maggie asks concern lacing her voice. 

 

“Yeah just no out,” Alex whispers to Maggie as her mom sets her bags down.

 

“Alex I’m so glad that you’re all right,” Eliza says bringing Alex into a hug that feels very half genuine. 

 

“Mom the ribs,” Alex says and Eliza instantly lets go and scans the living room.

 

“Right I forgot my bad. And who’s this?” Eliza asks and Alex frowns because how could her mom “forget” about the injuries she got less than a day ago. 

 

“Mom this is Maggie Sawyer and Maggie this is my mother Eliza Danvers,” Alex says gesturing between the two of them Maggie holding out her hand. 

 

“Pleasure,” Eliza says shaking her hands and then scowling at the discarded pizza box and ice cream containers. “You know Alex just because you’re injured means you can be a pig.”

 

“I’ll clean it up,” Maggie says jumping up and grabbing the trash off the coffee table. 

 

“Eliza go easy on her she’s had a rough twentyfour hours,” Jeremiah says coming up from behind and resting a hand on Eliza’s shoulder. 

 

“Maggie how would you like to stay for dinner?” Eliza asks when Maggie returns. 

 

“I would love to,” Maggie says taking a seat next to Alex. 

 

“Lovely. Alex do you know where your sister is?” Eliza asks as if she expected Alex to keep track of her sister even in her current situation. 

 

“Went to the softball game after practice she should be back before dinner,” Alex answers and stands up to help Jeremiah in the kitchen, Maggie following her. 

 

“You didn’t tell her anything, right?” Alex asks quietly when she enters the kitchen. 

 

“Of course not little star, it’s your decision not mine,” Jeremiah answers and goes back to checking on the roast he had started early that day. 

 

“You okay babe?” Maggie asks gently hugging Alex from behind. 

 

“I’m good… thanks for staying,” Alex says. Jeremiah gives them a smile before leaving the room and give them their moment. 

 

“You don’t need to thank me. Now, do I get to sit next to you at the dinner table?” Maggie asks and Alex turns around so the she’s face to face with Maggie. Alex softly kisses her holding it for the perfect time. 

 

“Of course,” Alex says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Oh of course silly me,” Maggie replies and Alex laughs but the double over in pain still laughing. 

 

“You’re sister is home and she brought a friend. Also it’s time for dinner,” Jeremiah says loudly giving the two girls enough time to separate. 

 

“Alex it’s good to see you again,” Lena greets formal as usual. 

 

“Luthor,” Alex replies giving her a nod. 

 

“It smells great,” Kara says bounding into the kitchen and Lena loses all previous formalities and turns into a puddle at the sight of Kara. 

 

“Alex set the table,” Eliza says curtly and both Maggie and Alex go to set the table. 

 

The start of dinner was awkward to say the least. Eliza was eying both of the guest that she knows nothing about and not trusting Lena. “So, Lena you go to school with them right?” Eliza asks coldly. 

 

“Yes. I also pitch for the softball team,” Lena answers and Alex notices Kara’s hand slightly shift leaving Alex to the idea that Kara placed her hand on Lena’s thigh, if Lena’s sharp intake of breath meant anything. 

 

“And you go there too right Maggie?” Eliza asks but unlike Kara Alex already had her fingers laced with Maggie’s under the table. 

 

“Yes ma’am, I’m on the team with Kara,” Maggie answers warmly giving her a dimpled smile. 

 

“How long have you gone there?” 

 

“This would be my first year.”

 

“Why’d you switch school?” 

 

“Moved from Nebraska.”

 

“Your relationship with my daughter? Last I checked the school was still in a rivalry.”

 

“We’re good friends, the school dropped the rivalry outside of games.”

 

Alex squeezed Maggie’s hand in a silent thank you for putting up with her mother’s interrogation. Eliza stopped her line of questioning after the question and focused on a conversation with Jeremiah. 

 

The rest of dinner goes by without much a problem and Alex offers to walk Maggie home. Eliza says no first but lets her go when she finds out Maggie lives next door. “So, when are you going to take me to dinner?” Alex asks with a grin on her face. 

 

“Not this week. Especially since you snuck off to school today,” Maggie says and Alex’s smile falls a bit. 

 

“How’d you know?” Alex asks.

 

“I was after practice and one of my teammate was like I didn’t know your girlfriend was coming back so soon and I was like what,” Maggie says and Alex lets out a small laugh. “Then, it hit me and I was like of course my bad ass girlfriend could sneak out.”

 

“So, no dinner this week?” Alex asks her smile return. 

 

“No next week,” Maggie answers and leans up for a kiss. 

 

Alex meets her in the middle and kisses her slowly. “Mom’s gonna be worried if I don’t get back soon,” Alex says when she pulls back. 

 

“Fine go,” Maggie says lightly shoving her towards the driveway and going inside.

 

Alex sighs and is positive she’s in love with this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope ya enjoyed kudos always appreciated


	18. Updatw but not an Update

yo okay so here's the deal im planning on updating in the next couple days and theres only a few chapters left but I was originally going to write a sequel to this and the ending goes with a sequel. But now I don't know if I'm going to write that sequel (I still might I really like this universe)... so do you want the ending I originally had planned oooooorrrr do you want me to rewrite it?


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College!! (decisions) ft. minor angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only two chapters left??? good thing there's that sequel planned

The next three months are absolute torture for Alex but little things make it better. In the first week Maggie hung out with her whenever she could. In the second week Maggie finally took her to that dinner at a fancy restaurant. Fourth through eleventh weeks Maggie made sure they had date night at least once a week so Alex wouldn't lose her mind not being able to do anything.

Now it was the twelfth a final week and it was beyond stressful for Alex. She was getting the acceptance letters from the schools she applied to in October, even with the full ride to NCU.

“Babe calm down you've got a couple weeks to decide,” Maggie says taking the computer from her and placing it on the other side of the couch.

“That's easy for you to say you're just applying to colleges I have to answer!” Alex exclaims throwing her arms up.

“Make a list,” Maggie suggests opening notes on her phone.

“A list?” Alex asks giving her a confused look.

“Yeah a list in the order of how much you want to go to the school and then we'll narrow it down.”

“Well um… Stanford is at the top,” Alex says picking that one out of her options. “Then MIT… then uh Harvard.”

“Damn babe you really did get into some good schools,” Maggie says as she writes them down. “Anymore?”

“John Hopkins and well…” Alex begins but trails off not wanting to make her upset.

“And?” Maggie asks setting down her phone and looking her in the eye.

“It's a dumb idea to put out there,” Alex answers looking down at her lap.

“No it's not,” Maggie says trying to reassure her. “You can tell me.”

“The US Naval Academy…” Alex mumbles.

“What?” Maggie asks.

“The US Naval academy.”

“Yeah no I heard you the first time,” Maggie answers. “You want to join the Navy?!”

“It's an amazing STEM school, the tuition is free, it seems like a good option to me.”

“You're out the part where you fight in wars after you finish!” Maggie exclaims and gives a look at Alex.

“I'm okay with that, I want to do this,” Alex replies looking Maggie in the eye.

“This is a lot to process… I'll call you later,” Maggie says grabbing her jacket and keys.

Alex waits to hear the door close before standing up calmly. “God fucking damnit!” she shouts and chucks her phone at the wall. She needed to punch something, stupid wrist.

She calms herself down for a few minutes before walking over to pick up her phone, shattered but not broken. Quickly texting both her parents and Kara she grabs her keys and heads to the door.

She drives to the DEO base knowing that her dad is going grocery shopping at the moment. Alex quickly signs in and heads into the shooting range.

Fucking Hell. Bang! Of course I know I'll be fighting in wars. Bang! Why can't she respect my decision? Bang! I'm not stupid I've thought it through. Bang!

“Alex?” A voice behind her asks and she spins around aiming the gun at them.

“Oh sorry hey J'onn,” Alex says clicking the safety back onto the gun.

“Not to intrude but your thoughts are very loud today. Want to talk about it?” J'onn asks taking a seat in the empty shooting range.

“Not really,” Alex answers with a shrug but gets a knowing look from J'onn.

“It's just so fucking stupid that she isn't supporting my idea to maybe join the Navy when she's talked about the police academy since we've meant. She's set on that mines just and idea,” Alex complains taking a seat next to J'onn.

“Do you really want to join the Navy?” he asks even if he already knew that answer.

“I don't know I think so,” Alex replies.

“I'm going to let you think about it and you can find me when you want to talk again,” J'onn says standing up and patting Alex on the shoulder.

“Do I really want to join the Navy? It's essentially the same thing that I'll be doing now. Maybe I should talk to Maggie more, but we're only teenagers what could she help decide?” Alex thinks out loud.

She jumps up and grabs the gun. Firing off the last round off it she walks back to check it in. She wonders the DEO looking for J'onn hoping to talk with him.

She finds him in the kitchen getting a cup of coffee. He smiles at her, “Do you have the answer?”

“Yeah I want to join the Navy,” Alex says standing next to him.

“You should go talk to that girl of yours,” J'onn suggests giving her a hug.

“I will, thank you,” Alex replies and gives one last tight squeeze before letting go. “You really helped.”

Alex walks out of the DEO trying to decide what to say to the girl she loves. This is going to be hard either way.

She drives back home and takes a few minutes to collect herself before walking over to Maggie’s. She knocks on the door and waits for someone to answer it. Emma answers the door and calls Maggie down.

“You don't look like you plan on staying long, are you okay?” Emma asks giving a sympathetic look at the girl.

“Just some college stuff,” Alex answers and gives a small smile when she sees Maggie.

“Hey uh Alex what are you doing here?” Maggie asks slipping past Emma.

“We need to talk,” Alex states and Emma takes it as her cue to shut the door.

“Those are never good words to hear together,” Maggie said worriedly.

“I know we haven't said it but I love you so fucking much Maggie,” Alex starts.

“I love you too,” Maggie says obviously sensing the but that was to come.

“But I can't be with you if you refuse to support or even try to support my decision to join the Navy… because that's what I plan on doing.”

“Alex…” Maggie trails off her voice cracking. “I can't actively support something that's a death wish.”

“I guess we're over than,” Alex says willing a tear not to fall.

“It's my turn for a but,” Maggie says. “But I can try my best to be supportive.”

“Thank Rao,” Alex whispers under her breathe pulling Maggie into a tight hug. “I really didn't want to break up with you.”

“I don't either,” Maggie says pulling out of the hug. “Want to stay for dinner?”

“Yeah,” Alex says a small smile on her face as she kisses her.

“I would've missed that too much if we broke up,” Alex jokes.

“Shut up nerd,” Maggie replies pulling her back into a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the best but i have a small case of writers block and wanted to give you something


	20. i promise this fic aint abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yall this is an apology and an update

okay so my fake ass hoes is finally writing the next chapter,,,,, i kind of forgot this fic existed..... but ummm im gonna give yalll an ending im promise lol because im feeling like in the mood to write for supergirl again  lmaooo,,,,, but in the next week i promise there will be a chapter ;)))


	21. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alex has a ""secret"" and maggie is finding out about colleges

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is short because im a hoe who wants to stretch this out another chapter,,, which will be much longer than this tbh,,, also my writing has changed so sorry???

Alex sighed as she took a seat in front of her laptop, she had no idea what or how she was going to tell Maggie this. With another sigh she typed out a username and froze as she thought of a password to type. 

 

**Stanford University Account Set Up:** blinked at her as she put off filling in the rest of her information. She must’ve sat there for hours before an delicate touch to the shoulder brought her right out of the trance. 

 

“Hey, babe, what are you working on?” The soft voice that belonged to her short girlfriend asked as she offered a cup of coffee to the jumpy girl. With the gesture the tall girl jumped as slammed her laptop shop, throwing onto the other side of the couch. 

 

“Nothing!” She squeaked and grabbed the coffee to take her mind of the suspicious behaviour. Alex felt awful that she had made a big deal about it just to end up choosing the other, safer college that was on top of her list. “Just college shit.”

 

With a soft sigh Maggie took a seat next to Alex, cuddling into her side. “College is really stressing you out, isn’t it?” She asked softly, pressing a soft kiss to the tall girl’s jaw. 

 

Nodding slightly she looked over and gave Maggie a proper kiss, cupping her cheek with the hand that wasn’t holding the coffee cup. The short girl deepened the kiss, stretching her neck so that she could fully reach her. 

 

Finally pulling away Alex smirked and grabbed the controller to the tv and switched it on. “We’re not doing anything. My sister and parents are home.” She scolded her short girlfriend, who had wanted to move her kisses down. 

 

Maggie pouted slightly but nodded, snuggling back into the warmth of her love. “One day, Danvers.” She teased slightly, scrunching up her nose as Spongebob played. She loved Alex but she could be such a childlike person sometimes. 

 

Those words caused the tall girl to roll her eyes with a playful smirk. “Maybe before we leave for college.” She teased slightly, playing with the cuticles of her warren down nails. In her defense she was a hockey player and didn’t need her nails to look pretty. 

 

Huffing softly the short brunette just snuggled further into her. She didn’t say much more, not that Alex minded, it was a comfortable silence. Finally after a few minutes, the hockey player glanced down at her sleeping girlfriend. 

 

She manivioured out of her grip and laid the blanket over her. Grabbing her laptop and her coffee Alex went into the kitchen, expecting everyone to be asleep at the moment. Instead she saw her mother sitting there, going through the mail. 

 

“Are you going to tell Maggie?” She asked her eldest daughter, giving her a knowing look. With a small frown at the question she just sat down and opened her laptop again. The tall girl still had no idea how to tell her girlfriend. 

 

She finished creating her student account before finally answering the question her mother asked, “I’ll tell her eventually. I just don’t know how to tell her after I made a big deal about well my choice.” The brunette admitted, playing with the cover on her keys. 

 

Her relationship with her mother was under a constant strain, but something had shifted when the blonde found out that Alex was going to Stanford. It was like anything that her mother had ever held against her had just disappeared over the past week. 

 

With a nod Eliza stood up and placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead. “You should tell her before she finds out, sweetheart.” She said against the top of her daughter’s head. “I’m going to bed, don’t stay up to late.”

 

Alex nodded and watched her mother go up the stairs before switching tabs on her computer. She looked at her DEO paged and went to the area where it said _ “colleges attended or attending _ ”. Shaky hands changed the the bold writing to the school she was actually attending. 

 

Not wanting to think about the problem anymore, she went back into the living room. She slipped behind her girlfriend and threw a lazy hand over her hip, carefully spooning the girl. The feeling of Maggie snuggling herself into Alex was enough to ease her mind. 

 

Drifting off to sleep that was the last that College worried her for for the next month or so. In all honesty it had slipped her mind to actually bring the subject up to Maggie since she had nothing she needed to do. It wasn’t like it was her subconscious way of putting of the subject as long as possible. Yeah, it totally wasn’t that at all. 

 

Life was actually pretty blissful for the first time in years for Alex, but of course like everything else that ended. Yet, the tall brunette never saw the big shocker that ended her worry free life to be well what it was really. 

 

“You got into where now?!” She asked, her voice radiating with the shock she felt through her body. The girl was happy for her girlfriend but now she would have to tell her that she had accidently lying for that past month or so. 

 

Maggie grinned at Alex as she read the letter out loud, which only made Alex feel worse about the whole thing. “I got into Sanford!” She happily exclaimed once again, jumping slightly out of excitement. 

 

Plastering a grin onto her face the tall girl nodded happily at her girlfriend, already knowing she was going to their law school. “I’m so happy for you!” She genuinely replied, pushing the bad feeling down and pulling her tiny girlfriend into a tight hug. It wasn’t like this was going to ruin their relationship in anyway. 

 

After finding that out worry took over Alex but she still couldn’t find a way to tell Maggie this, so it just made her feel more awful every time. Finally, when she saw her chance she decided to jump in and take it. 

 

“So babe, about the college I’m goi-” She started but it interrupted by a loud bang of her sister falling down a flight of stairs. With a quiet curse under her breathe she groaned and went to help her sister, who had managed to give herself a concussion. 

 

Rolling her eyes they all drove to the hospital in awkward silence, Alex trying to figure out how she fell down the stairs hard enough to give herself a concussion. She was made out of steal practically. 

 

Once they were at the hospital, Alex made sure that she was checked out with the specialist that the DEO had kept at the hospital. After that, her and Maggie took a seat in the waiting room so they could take Kara back home after. 

 

Maggie glanced over at the tall brunette after what felt like forever in silence. “So what were you going to tell me out college?” She asked, causing Alex to sit up straighter in her seat. 

 

“It’s nothing important, just was going to ask about how we’re doing to the whole long distance thing?” She lied, still not sure why she couldn’t just tell Maggie that she decided to go somewhere else. 

 

Maggie gave her a look and Alex knew that Maggie had been thinking something similar, except the tall girl wasn’t thinking about it until that moment. Well at least she could entertain the idea, their majors were across the campus. That’s long distance enough. 

 

“I was thinking that maybe we can set up regular video call and we’ll see each other over the vacations?” She asked the tall brunette who nodded in response. 

 

With a quiet hum Alex thought it over extremely carefully, not wanting to seem like she didn't want to see Maggie. “That sounds good to me.” She said and gave her small girlfriend  a quick kiss, letting her curl into her. 

 

After about half an hour Maggie’s breathe started to even out as she began to fall asleep. “I’m going to Sanford with you.” She mumbled, but Maggie was already asleep by that time. God, at this rate she was never going to tell the girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu @ tonixcheryl on tumblr if ya want lmaooo

**Author's Note:**

> Can always hmu on tumblr @agtdamnvxrs


End file.
